Por ti yo cambio
by nathy98
Summary: Trunks un chico mujeriego que  nunca se ha interesado en el amor. Alguien puede que le enseñe a este chico que no todo en la vida es diversion?.Podra Marron luchar para que su amor   trunks   se fije en ella y deje su vida actual?.
1. La invitacion

Era un Hermosa mañana en la C.C y Trunks se despierta a su misma vez levantándose de su cama directo al baño. Baja así la sala y nota que no se encuentra ningún miembro de su familia su padre (típico de Vegeta) se encontraba en su apreciada cámara de gravedad. Su madre Bulma, debería estar en su laboratorio revisando unos planos. Su hermana Bra, tuvo que haberse ido a la casa de sus amigas o de compras al la tienda. Trunks bajo a la cocina a comer su desayuno en la mesa se encontraba un buffet.

-Que raro que la este toda esta comida entera- hablo el chico con cara de malicia.

-Con el hambre que tengo, me la voy a comer enterita- dijo el chico con alegría.

-Tú te atreves a comértela toda y te hago pedasos mocoso- dijo una voz muy aguda e intensa detrás del chico.

-Papa- dijo Trunks con un poco de miedo reflejado en su cara. Vegeta se encontraba el la puerta de la cocina esperando una respuesta de su hijo.

-No papa yo iba a compartir contigo el desayuno por que no mejor te sientes y comemos juntos-. Vegeta cedió sin decir una palabra y Trunks se sentó mas relajado por no haber si atacado por su padre. (Ustedes sabe como son los sayains cuando tienen hambre)

Mientras estos Trunks desayunaba se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde para ir al trabajo. Se levanto de la mesa dejando el plato limpio y se fue directo a su limosina rumbo a su trabajo.

Mas tarde, Trunks se encontraba en su oficina cuando de repente suena el teléfono.

Trunks es un chico que le gustan mucho las mujeres (desde cuando se volvió mujeriego). Cualquier mujer se vuelve loca por ese hombre tan sexy. Tiene unos músculos duros y torneados, unas piernas perfectas unos ojos azules como el mar, un cabello lila hermoso y según los que estaban en cerca de el un olor delicioso que cualquiera se lo come. Pero Trunks se fija en la primera chica linda que se encuentra le busca conversación y la invita a cenar y la chica cae rendida a semejante creación de la naturaleza.

Entro a su oficina su secretaria una mujer que tenia puesto una falda de mezclilla, una blusa de color rojo, pelo corto negro.

-jefe esto son los planes de hoy- dijo la secretaria con un Ipad en su mano izquierda.

Trunks la mira de pies a cabeza explorado cada parte de su cuerpo sin prestar atención a lo que la secretaria decía se paro de su asiento muy sensualmente y se acerco a la mujer. Ella no pudo resistir ante tanta belleza y se dejo llevar.

-eres una mujer muy bella- dijo acariciando su trasero. La cargo y la sentó en su mesa le rompió la blusa y la comenzó a besar por todo lados. De repente suena el teléfono de nuevo. Ringggg

-o no otra ves nooo- dijo resignado

-¡Que!- contesto molesto. Era una llamada de Goten.

-oye que te pasa te encuentras bien- dijo Goten confundido

-ehhh… noo. Goten no me pasa nada solo el trabajo me tiene mal.-

-Ho mira te quería invitar a la discoteca te gustaría, vamos a ver muchas chicas sexy.

-OK suena interesante- dijo Trunks alegre. -Tengo un par de chicas reservada cuantas quieres para hoy- dijo Goten. -Quiero dos y de las mejores- dijo Trunks con reclamo. -OK pasó a recogerte bye-

Cerró el teléfono y lo coloco en su lugar. -Seguimos en lo nuestro- dijo el chico.

Trunks se acerco más a ella y comenzó a comérsela como un salvaje. (Tenia hambre este pero si se desayuno hoy).


	2. Sorpresa! Descubrimientos Graves

Chicos hola lamento pero es mi primer fanfic y la verdad es que me pueden mandar sus comentarios haciendo referencia a como les pareció la historia. Todos los comentarios los tomare como consejos no se preocupen y esta es mi pareja favorita de Dragón Ball Z Trunks y Marron así que dejen sus comentarios y si quieren que añada algunos consejos no dejen de enviarme reviews.

[ . ]

Trunks se encontraba recostado en su tina tomando un baño de burbujas, muy relajado con los auriculares de su teléfono en sus oídos (obio ni que los tuviera en la boca) y el teléfono al lado de la tina de repente suena el teléfono.

-RINGGGG- era una llamada de Goten.

-Dime-contesta el chico.

-Ya estoy llegando a tu casa- dijo Goten en un tono alegre

-Tan rápido- dijo el chico alarmado. -yo pensaba que yo te iba a buscar- dijo sentándose en la tina.

-Cambie de planes pasare a buscarte- respondió.

-Y por que- contesto Trunks y poco sospechoso.

Pues ya Trunks se suponía que este iba hacer algo que no le agradaría mucho. Los últimos días los ha encontrado a el y a su hermana muy coquetos uno al otro en ocasiones que se encuentran solos. Bra es la hermana menor de Trunks y esta tiene 16 años y Goten 23.

-Por nada Trunks solo quiero pasar por ti porque la discoteca queda más cerca de tu casa que de la mía-. Dijo este un poco nervioso.

-Tienes razón, bueno pues dale para mi casa- dijo este convencido (si como no, ya el sabia que este tramaba algo).

-Ahh otra cosa estoy en el baño me quiero relajar así que pueda que me demore mucho- dijo

-OK Big Brother no hay problema- dijo este alegre.

Ya Goten había llegado a la Corporación Capsula y toco el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy- respondió Bra.

-Hola Goten- dijo esta muy alegre. -Que te traes por acá- dijo esta muy coqueta.

-Ohh lo que pasa es que Trunks y yo vamos a una fiesta hoy y lo pase a buscar- respondió el chico

-OK mi hermano se encuentra en su habitación así porque no entras a la casa y lo esperas- dijo esta muy feliz. (Que se estará tramando esta).

-Gracias- dijo Goten.

Bra estaba con un vestido primaveral de color amarillo que le llagaba un poco más abajo del trasero. Goten al principio se dio cuenta en como estaba vestida hasta este momento. Se le quedo mirando el trasero mientras mas ella se acercaba al sofá para sabia lo que estaba pasando y ella lo hacia para provocarlo. Goten no se pudo resistir a tanta sensualidad y la agarro por el brazo y atrajo su cuerpo al suyo. (Lo que ella quería)

-Estas muy bella y sexy mi amor- dijo Goten en un tono muy agudo. (De donde le salio… tomo clases con Vegeta o.o)

-jeje este si lo venia de el centro comercial… te gusta- dijo esta coqueteando.

-Me encanta- dijo en el mismo tono y tocándole el trasero mientras esta ya tenía sus labios a los milímetros de los del chico.

-Bueno se puede saber que demonios esta pasando aquí- dijo una voz muy molesta atrás de ellos.

-Nadaaa…. Hermanito nadaaaa- dijo esta separándose rápidamente de el chico y muy nerviosa.

Trunks se encontraba desde el segundo piso recostado en la puerta de su habitación con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros sin abrochárselos y sin camisa (que papi dios si yo estuviera hay me lo hubiera violado O.O exagere). Trunks ya había sentido el ki de Goten hace mucho y desde que sintió que dos ki se encontraban muy cerca y se acercaron mucho ya se imagino que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Goten y se puede saber porque le estabas tocando el trasero a mi hermana- dijo este poniéndolo nervioso.

-Bra y tú… porque tus labios estaban apunto de besar a los de Goten. No creo que a papa le agradaría eso- Dijo un poco molesto.

-Hermanito… Por favor no le digas nada te prometo que no lo volver hacer-. Dijo muy nerviosa y suplicándole. Trunks estaba bajando las escaleras y se paro enfrente de ellos.

-Trunks no es necesario- dijo Goten interfiriendo entre la conversación.

-Noo… yo no le voy a decir nada a papa- dijo este en un tono amenazador. -Pero que sea la última vez que me encuentro esta escena en mi casa bajo mis narizes…. Les quedo claro- dijo con un tono muy molesto. (Ahyy este si se le salio el demonio)

-Siii…siii- dijeron Goten y Bra con la cabeza baja.

-Ahh… que así sea- dijo menos molesto.

[ . ]

Marron se encontraba en casa de una amiga, su amiga la había dicho de ir a una discoteca y ella ya tenia 18 años así que podía salir cuando quiera. Ella se encontraba muy feliz porque su amiga le había dicho que en esas fiestas se encontraba de todo y que era como la gloria. (Párese que su amiguita ya tiene experiencia)

-Oye Elisa no crees que en esas fiestas hay muchas cosas raras- dijo Marron retocándose el maquillaje.

-aaahhyyy se nota que no has crecido Marron- dijo esta resignada. -mira ya eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la regalada gana- dijo esta riendo. -además un amigo mio va a traer otro y están buenísimos son unos papacitos los dos- dijo Elisa entusiasmada.

-QUEEE tu quieres que yo me acueste con uno de ellos- dijo esta impresionada -perooo… si yo aun soy virgen no tengo experiencia en eso- dijo nerviosa

-hellloooo, ahyy se nota que nunca has ido a una discoteca- dijo Elisa.

-Mira a esa gente le importa un comino si eres virgen o no- esa gente solo le gusta diversión, placer, y sentirse en el otro mundo- dijo esta convenciendo a Marron.

-Esta bien no tengo nada de que preocuparme- dijo Marron con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja Ahh oreja.

-AHHHH otra cosa- hablo Elisa. -Antes de que ellos se te ofrezcan dile que tengan preservativos- dijo Elisa advirtiéndole. -es mas, yo misma te voy a dar un par por si acaso OK- dijo esta sacando algunos de su cartera y dándoselos a Marron. (Que tipo de amiga)

-OHHH… OK si mi madre se entera de que estoy haciendo esto me mata- dijo Marron nerviosa y poniendo los preservativos en su bolso.

-no te preocupes no se va a enterar…. Buenos por mi boca no sale- dijo Elisa. -Vamos no tenemos que ir se nos hace tarde y después dejamos perder dos bellezas y la cagamos-dijo Elisa alegre.

-Vamos- dijo esta saliendo de la puerta.

Marron no sabia de quien se trataban los dos amigos de los que hablaba Elisa, Lo que si sabia es que lo que ella estaba haciendo no le agradaría nada a sus padres especialmente a su madre que tiene un carácter muy agresivo.

[ . ]

Trunks ya estaba listo. Tenia una camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo (o.o que sexy) una chaqueta (chamarra o como ustedes le llamen) negra, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis Jordan de color negros. Goten tenia un [look] parecido al de Trunks una camisa de color blanca también pegada a su cuerpo (lindos lo dos) un pantalón de mezclilla gris y un jersey de el mismo color de el pantalón, unos tenis jordan de color negro y blanco. Ellos se estaban subiendo al carro de Trunks, un lamborghini gallardo negro.

-es hora de fiesta hasta la madrugada yeahhh- dijo Trunks muy alegre.

-Pues que así sea Big Bro esta va a ser súper…. Es mas ya te tengo reservada a tu estrella de la noche- dijo Goten entusiasmado.

-Asiii… será mejor que este buenísima OK- dijo Trunks.

-Bueno una amiga mia va a llevar a una amiga ella dice que esta muy bonita- dijo Goten sentándose en el asiento de el co-piloto y poniéndose el cinturón.

-Hay Goten será mejor que tu amiga tenga razón porque sino te las vas a ver conmigo- dijo Trunks presionando el acelerador.

-No te preocupes es de confianza y siempre dice la verdad no te falla en nada- dijo Goten.

Trunks y Goten habían llegado a la discoteca estaban saliendo de el parqueo y entraron por la puerta de la discoteca. Estaba repleta de gente y la música estaba que te rompía los oídos.

-Perfecto esto es lo que yo quería- dijo Trunks a gritos para que Goten lo escuche.

-Pues si- Goten respondió.

-Oye y tus amiguitas en donde están- dijo Trunks sentándose en un sofá de tela blanco en el lugar VIP que el había reservado.

-Le voy a mandar un mensaje a ver si llegaron- dijo Goten sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Se le ofrece algo joven- dijo la camarera de la discoteca.

- Claro que si… te quiero a ti- dijo Trunks muy coqueto. Miro la camarera de pies a cabeza mientras ella ante ese comentario se sonrojo y lo miro.

-Este si quiero un margarita y después quiero que regreses y para hacer un par de cositas- dijo Trunks tocándole las piernas a la camarera y esta acepto a lo que mandato del chico.

-Trunks… Trunks- dijo Goten.

-Oye que no te puedes aguantar ya estas comiéndotela con la mirada a la camarera, espérate a que llegue las chicas y punto- dijo Goten un poco molesto.

-AHYY ya estoy reservando esta por si la otra me sale mal- dijo Trunks agarrando la margarita de la camarera.

-Gracias bomboncito- dijo este dándole una nalgada y riendo con maldad.

-AHYY Trunks no tienes remedio- dijo Goten resignado.

[ . ]

Marron y Elisa ya estaban entrando por la puerta de la discoteca. -Esto es espectacular me encanta- dijo Marron emocionada.

-Ves te lo dije esto es la gloria- dijo Elisa -Haa ya vi a mi amigo esta sentado allá ven- dijo Elisa emocionada.

-Trunks ya llego mi amiga- dijo Goten.

-Al fin- dijo Trunks. -Que vengan para acá-dijo este.

-Si ya vienen-dijo Goten.

-Oye Elisa por lo menos me puedes decir como se llaman tu amigos- dijo Marron quien estaba tratando de no empujar o pisotear a la gente y aun no sabia quienes era estos [amigos].

Las chicas habían llegado a donde se encontraban los muchachos.

-Hola Goten como estas- dijo Elisa. -Mira Goten ella es mi amiga se llama Marron- dijo Elisa emocionada.

Marron se quedo con la boca abierta a ver quienes eran los amigos de Elisa. Trunks y Goten también quedaron impactados con lo que vieron.

[ . ]

Hola que les pareció. Que pasara con Trunks, Goten, Marron, Elisa y como reaccionaran estos. Se llegaran a meter a la cama estas personas. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo. Esta historia no se acaba ahora.

.


	3. Peleas, Rechazos, y Desgracias

.Chicos por si no lo saben estos son actores de Akira Toriyama no son míos así que para que se den cuenta yo no lo puse en los primeros capítulos hasta que una excelente persona tiene la brillante idea en su cerebro de darme tantos consejos tan interesantes de los que he hecho mal en mi historia se llama Bulma-Brief y en los reviews me dejo comentarios que ni yo misma sabia que algunas cosas causaban serias consecuencias Así que por supuesto que voy a seguir sus consejos. Gracias por los reviews sigan asi.

[ . ]

Marron no sabia que decir ante tanta impresión. A ella solo le pasaba por la cabeza en que estos dos le dirían a su madre de lo que esta estaba haciendo. Pero también se le vino la cabeza que Trunks el amor de su vida el chico de quien ella ha estado enamora toda su vida era nada mas y nada menos que un mujeriego que solo buscaba a las chicas para llevárselas a la cama y punto. Tenia que irse se le notaba en la cara la pena pero a la misma ves el dolor que ella sentía ante esto.

Marron te pregunte que ases aquí- dijo Trunks tratando de buscar una respuesta y con el ceño fruncido.

-Marron te pregunte que ases aquí- dijo Trunks tratando de buscar una respuesta y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me digas que tu eres la amiga de Elisa!-dijo este impresionadose.

-OHHH chicos por lo que veo ya se conocen que coincidencia- dijo Elisa -Que casualidad- Dijo esta riendo.

-Trunks yo no sabia que Marron era la otra chica- dijo Goten mas confundido que el mismo Trunks.

-Si chicos yo soy la amiga de Elisa y vine con ella para pasarla bien como cualquier persona adulta- dijo Marron tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

-Hay no me vengan a arruinar la fiesta si, aquí todos vinimos a disfrutar verdad- dijo esta con una copa de champaña en su mano.

-Bueno si tienes razón siéntense chicas que hay que disfrutar- dijo Goten tratando de animar a los demás.

Marron se sentó en el sofá al frente de Trunks con la cabeza baja pensativa y tratando que aclarar esta situación en la cabeza. Mientras

Trunks se pasaba mirándola de pies a cabeza (y ahora que trama este hay dios) sin despegar un ojo. Este solo pensaba en como llevarse a la rubia a la cama. Esta bonita o más bien buenísima para la cabeza de Trunks. Marron sabia que el la estaba mirando y si alzaba su vista para contactar química con la de Trunks se sonrojaba demasiado y se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Dejo su vergüenza de ver a Trunks y los miro a los tres. (Trunks, Goten, y Elisa)

-Chicos por favor no le digan a mis padres que estoy asiendo esto por favor- dijo esta en un tono seri pero a la vez angelical

-Por mi no se va a saber nada- Dijo Goten.

-Ya te dije que por mi boca no sale nada que tengo que ver con esto- dijo Elisa poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Solo faltaba la palabra de una persona, Trunks era el más importante de todos y ella necesitaba que le cumpliera esa petición a ella. Marron miro a Trunks con esos ojos azules y tratando de buscar los hermosos ojos azules de el. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos uno al otro ella encontrando una respuesta en el.

Por mi tampoco se va a saber nada- dijo este retirando su vista a su margarita y a su ves agarrando la copa y llevándola a su boca

Marron suspiro aliviada y una gran sonrisa se reflejo en su cara. -Gracias a todos no se como agradecerles- termino de decir esta.

-Bueno quien de ustedes quiere ir a bailar- dijo Goten parándose del sofá y mirando a las dos chicas

-YO-dijo Elisa rápidamente.

Goten le dio la mano y estos dos se fueron dejando a Marron y a Trunks solos. Estos dos no se han dirigido la palabra hace minutos. Marron tenia vergüenza a mirar a su compañero aunque a veces levantaba la vista para ver que este hacia. Trunks al contrario, se la estaba comiéndosela con la vista de pies a cabeza analizando cada parte de ella.

-Bueno yo voy al baño un momento regreso en seguida, no me tardo- dijo Marron levantándose de el sofá y agarrando su cartera y un poco nerviosa.

-OK, por mi no te preocupes muñeca, solamente regresa pronto- dijo este guiñándole un ojo y con una voz muy coqueta.

Marron quedo fría y aun mas nerviosa ante este comentario. Se fue caminando rápido pasando por la gente y viendo como era la vida en una discoteca. Algunas personas besándose, casi quitándose la ropa y a punto de tener sexo en ese lugar. Ella solo mira y se apenaba mucho. Un hombre parecía borracho y este de repente le agarra el trasero a Marron. Ella no soporto esto y le metió una bofetada en la cara que las personas alrededor se quedaron asombradas. Ella solo se volteo y siguió caminando hasta llegar al baño. Cuando llego se miro al espejo preguntándose como iba a lidiar con Trunks y como se iba a acostar con el o con Goten, estaba tan confundida que no sabia a quien se le iba a entregar por primera ves. Ella quería a muerte que sea Trunks y por visto parecía que era ella, porque Goten y Elisa estaban bailando tan sensualmente y tan coquetos uno al otro que ya no cabía duda de que esos dos se iba a ejercitar sus miembros genitales esta noche. Saco un lápiz labial de color rojo de su cartera y se lo puso para retocar su maquillaje el labial le combinaban con su vestido de vestir corto de color rojo, con un cinto negro el cual le combinaban con sus zapatillas. El vestido le queda justo a su medida le asía lucir en trasero grande y la parte de el busto ni tan tapado ni tampoco tan abierta, talvez eso era lo que hacia que Trunks no parara de quitarle el ojo de encima.

[ . ]

Trunks ya se había terminado la tercera copa de margarita, y este llamo a la camarera para que le traiga otra. Al otro lado en una mesa muy lejana se encontraba un chica, la cual la estaba mirando desde hace mucho y de una manera muy coqueta. Trunks le respondió de la misma forma y hizo una seña con el dedo para que viniera a su mesa y lo acompañara. La chica asedio y se dirigió y cuando llego se sentó el mismo lugar en donde se sentó Marron antes. Ella era una chica de pelo negro largo, ojos de color café con los labios pintados de color rosa, tiene puesto un vestido negro corto de tirantes que se amarran atrás del cuello.

-Me estas mirando mucho-dijo Trunks coqueteando con la chica.

-Lo que pasa es que eres muy guapo y sexy, y puedes excitar a cualquier chica- dijo esta muy coqueta también.

-Jeje, eso ya lo se me lo han dicho todas- dijo riendo con maldad.

- Por que no vamos a disfrutar a unas de las habitaciones que tiene aquí en este lugar- dijo la chica parándose y luego sentándose al lado de Trunks y poniéndole una mano en el pelo y la otra en el cachete derecho.

-OK, suena divertido-dijo este robándole un beso muy apasionado como quien dice, comiéndosela.

En es momento Marron vio esta ecena y no pudo mas con su dolor. Fue como un puñal en la espalda, no podía con mucho pero ella vino a disfrutar, vino a vivir la vida como los demás que se encontraba en esa discoteca. Pero, ella quería a su Trunks, a su vida, su amor, el hombre de quien ella se enamoro desde pequeña. Se lleno de fuerzas y fue hasta donde se encontraba Trunks y su chica.

-Bueno interrumpo algo o no- dijo Marron con un carácter muy fuerte.

Trunks y la chica se separaron un se quedaron mirando a Marron, la chica con cara de arrogante y Trunks con cara de impresionado ante la reacción de esta.

-Y tú quien eres, perra-dijo la chica levantándose del sofá y parándose en frente de Marron.

-Je jeje, a quien tú le llamaste perra- dijo Marro con un tono muy amenazador. Ella puede que tenia carita de ángel, pero cuando le hacían o decían algo que la sacaban de las casillas se le salía el demonio de adentro que heredo de su madre, numero 18.

-A ti, porque algún problema-dijo la chica.

-Voy a contar hasta tres, sino te has ido de mi vista dile adiós a tu vida- dijo Marron en un tono muy amenazador.

Trunks disfrutaba en grande esta ecena, pero al escuchar el comentario de Marron, decidió interferir en la pelea. El no sabía que Marron era capaz de matar a alguien, pero al sentir que su ki incremento un poco esto le hizo tomar esta decisión. A el le gustaban las chicas con carácter decía que eran mas salvajes en todo.

-Bueno chicas no vallan armar un escándalo aquí a si que porque no mejor se tranquilizan-dijo Trunks en un tomo calmado.-Tu te regresas de donde viniste y Marron tu te quedas conmigo- dijo este tratando de buscar una solución a este problemita.

-QUE pero si tu y yo…- Marron no la dejo terminar.

-Ya escuchaste, Lárgate- dijo Marron amenazándola.

-As me caso, para no buscar problemas- le dijo Trunks a la chica.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a ella-dijo la chica en un tono muy arrogante. Esto hizo que el ki se Marron se aumentara aun mas.

-Jejejeje, as lo que te digo- dijo Trunks riendo un poco nervioso.

-Esta bien, me voy pero esta me la vas a pagar me entendiste- dijo la chica amenazando a Marron.

-Jajajajaja cuando quieran estupida, yo tampoco te tengo miedo-dijo Marron gritándole.

-Se nota que tienes el mismo carácter de tu madre- dijo Trunks riendo.

-Pues el que me busca me encuentra- dijo esta sentándose al frente de Trunks y muy molesta.

-Así me gustan las mujeres-dijo Trunks sentándose y a la misma ves mirando a Marron.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Marron confundida.

-Que me gustan las mujeres como tu, salvaje ala misma ves angelical, hermosas, deliciosas- dijo este cada vez mas al frete de Marron.

Marron al escuchar esto se sonrojo.

- A mi nadie me había dicho eso nunca-dijo esta mirando a Trunks y en un tono muy tierno.-Pues por que la gente te quedan sin palabra ante tanta belleza-dijo Trunks acariciándole la mejilla.-Por que no mejor nos vamos a una habitación para así hacerte mía de una buena vez- dijo este susurrándole al oído y luego dándole un mordisco en el cuello.

Marron no sabia que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabia si entregarse al amor de su vida o tener mas respeto a su personalidad y no acostarse con un hombre que solo las usa para satifacserce con ella y tener una noche de placer y que no le importa el sentimiento de una mujer. Ella también quería porque su amor, su hombre, su vida, le estaba ofreciendo estar con el toda la noche, pero ella no lo quería hacer así, ella quería hacerlo con amor, cariño y todo lo demás. Trunks no era de esos por lo menos ya no lo era antes era un chico tierno, respetable, sencillo, pero desde que existe la paz en la tierra el cambio por completo ahora era un salvaje, mediocre, mujeriego y en fin, todo lo que describe al nuevo Trunks.

-Estee…-Marron no sabia que decir estaba muy nerviosa.

-Yo pensaba compartirte con otra pero cambie de opinión- dijo Trunks recostándose otra ves en el sofá y tomando su quinta margarita en la mano. -Ya tengo a una que es equivalente a tres y puede ser más fiera que las otras así que porque no vamos- dijo Trunks dándole la mano a Trunks.

[ . ]

Goten y Elisa se encontraban bailando reggaeton desde hace mucho. No se habían dando cuenta de el problema en que casi se metió Marron. Estaban tan entretenidos uno al otro que no podían resistirse en comerse en cualquier momento. Goten es un chico hermoso, fuerte, sexy, amistoso, apasionado, que también cualquier chica desearía comérselo pero también mujeriego no tanto como Trunks, pero lo era. Elisa era otra que no se quedaba atrás, ella es una chica de pelo negro largo que recorre como cascada a su espalda. Tiene los ojos de color café. Su cuerpo volvía loco a cualquiera, sus senos era de un tamaño regular (como un 36C), sus caderas tenia unas curvas que se notaban muy bien, llevaba un vestido de tela marrón que era de extrapoles, el cual le quedaba muy bien con su cuerpo junto a unos tacones negros el cual le combinaban con su accesorios. Estos dos decidieron ir a un lado lejano de la pista de baile solitario para poder hacer sus cositas. Se estaban besando muy apasionadamente Goten ya casi subiéndole el vestido y Elisa quitándole la chaqueta que tenia seguido por la camisa de este.

-Oye porque no vamos a ver que estarán haciendo aquellos dos- dijo Elisa separándose de Goten solo unos metros.

-No, esos tiene que estar disfrutando en grande… tal vez ya Trunks tiene a Marron en la cama-dijo Goten.

-Si tienes razón, nosotros concentrémonos en lo nuestro a ellos dejémoslos en paz- dijo esta dándole un beso a Goten en la boca.

-Así me gusta, te quiero comer esta noche- dijo este cargándola en sus brazos y abriendo una puerta que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Ese lugar era una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en la discoteca. Estaban decoradas de colores rojo y negro tenia una cama el cual tenia una sabana roja con negro y unas cuatro almohadas de el mismo color. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojo y con cuadros de firmas de las personas que habían usado esa habitación. Claro que para usar una de esas tenías que tener mucho dinero y pertenecer al club VIP. Gracias a Trunks que pago por estos, ellos podían disfrutar como les diera la gana. Todas las habitaciones se limpiaban después de que cada persona la usaran era como de costumbre para que los otros que lo iban a usar después no cojieran alguna infección o algo por el estilo.

Goten entro con Elisa cargada y la tiro a la cama como si fuera una caja. Le empezó a quitar el vestido y ella a quitarle los pantalones sin despegar sus labios uno del otro.

-Esta deliciosa-dijo Goten mirándole el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Tu también estas muy sexy-dijo esta dándole un beso apasionado en la boca y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y rompiendole la camiza.

[ . ]

Marron se quedo fria ante lo que le confeso Trunks, no tenia palabras, pensaba compartirla con otra. Ella pensaba que solo seria para ella solita para ninguna más. No lo podia creer. ¿Hasta donde llegara la ambicion de Trunks hacia las mujeres? ¿Que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar tanto de parecer? Esa preguntas y muchas mas se preguntaba Marron asi misma. Era lo unico que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿QUE? Dijo Marron levantandose de el sofa y muy confundida. -¿Como que me pensabas compartir con otra?- dijo muy molesta.-Que me ves cara de lesbiana o de prostituta-dijo dandole una bofetada en la cara a Trunks.

-Yo sabía desde un principio que esto que estaba haciendo era una gran equivocación, y tenia toda razón -dijo ella con los ojos aguados, a punto de llorar.

-Oyeme bien-dijo Marron mirando a Trunks fijamente a los ojos.

-El dia que yo decida acostarme con un hombre, será un hombre de verdad, que me ame, que me quiera, y que no me quiera compartir en la cama con otra -dijo Marron a punto de que se le salieran las lagrimas.

-Adios-dijo esta agarrando su cartera con rabia y dándose la vuelta.-Ohh por cierto se me olvidaba, dile a Elisa que me fui, y espero que disfrutes con la imbesil con la cual casi me peleo, y con la camarera a la cual le has estado echando el ojo casi toda la noche-dijo sin mirar para atrás y derramando una lagrima.

Marron se fue derramando en llanto. No podia con tanto dolor, pero a la misma ves con tanta rabia por dentro de su corazon. Sentia que el mundo se le venia encima. Abrió la puerta de salida que daba al parqueo y llego corriendo al carro de Elisa y se recostó en el baúl del carro llorando como una magdalena. ¿Porque cuando ella pensaba que iba a tener la mejor noche de su vida con su amor la ambición de el otro la impido? ¿Que la vida puede ser tan dura con uno en la vida?

-Soy una estupida- dijo Marron llorando y llevandose la mano a la frente.

-Soy una estupida, por haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada- dijo derramando aun mas lagrimas.

-Yo necesito irme lo mas lejos que pueda-dijo esta secandose las lágrimas y bucando las llaves del carro en su bolso.

-Maldicion, no tengo las llaves, se quedaron en la cartera de Elisa- dijo Marron con un poco de rabia.

-Bueno tendré que irme caminado- dijo Marron agarrando su cartera que se encontraba sobre el auto y se fue.

Salio de el parqueo y llego a la calle. En esa calle los edificios que se encontraban, los carros que pasaban de un lado al otro. Camino una cuadra hasta donde se encontraba una playa muy cercana a la discoteca. Camino hasta alla, cuando llego a pisar la arena suave de la playa miro al cielo y vio la hermosa luna llena que reflejaba su luz en el horizonte. Luego miro hacia una pequeña isla que se encontraba a unas aproximadamente 2 millas de ella. Se quito sus tacones y los agarro con sus dedos y comenzo a caminar hasta la isla .Pensaba en Trunks era lo unico que tenía en su mente a su Trunks y a nadie más. Ella queria sacárselo de la cabeza y de su corazón. De repente, ella siente que algo se mueve entre los arboles que se encontraban al lado. Ella no le presta mucha atencion y sigue caminado lentamente, en cuanto ella siente que algo esta detrás de ella se voltea y ve a dos hombres con cara de malvados.

Uno de ellos era era alto, de pelo negro, con un parche en un ojo, flaco y estab sin camiza con pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos tenis. El otro era mas pequeño que el primero con pelo verde, ojos negros, con un jersey negro sin camiza un poco mas gordo que el otro, pantalos igual que el del otro sujeto, y descalzo. Ambos tenian una sonrisa de lado que reflejaba su maldad y con la intuición de hacerle algo malo a Marron. Marron dejo caer sus zapatos y comenzo a correr. Los dos hombres la comenzaro a perseguir hasta que el pelo negro la agarro por el brazo y la tiro a la tierra, mientras el otro se le subía encima y comenzo a besarla. Ella se rehusaba a que la tocaran, pataleaba, y gritaba pero se encontraba muy lejos de la calle que nadie se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando.

[ . ]

Que les pareció el tercer capitulo. Espero mas reviews son muy importantes para mí. Y no se preocupen que esta historia apenas comienza hay muchos mas capitulos. ¡Y espero que les guste mucho!


	4. La desgracia en un pobre corazon

¡Chicos cuarto capitulo listo! Me encantaría que me mande mas reviews y los comentarios que me han dejado me encantan. Una cosa Trunks y Marron son mi pareja favorita (sorry por los fans de pan pero me cae como un purgante en el estomago es decir malísimamente mal) y cuando termine la historia de Por ti yo cambio pienso hacer otra de esta pareja. En este capitulo voy a mencionar a Bulma y Vegeta una parejita que también me gusta mucho.

[ . ]

Trunks estaba más confundido que nunca. ¿Porque Marron se fue sin decirle nada y enojada? Pero el notaba en su rostro que ella sentía mucha decepción y a la misma ves dolor sobre lo que paso. Se preguntaba una y otra ves ¿Por qué se Marron se fue de esa forma? Eso le pareció una falta de respeto para el nunca nadie lo había dejado plantado y de esa forma. Su propósito esta noche era llevarse a la cama a esa mujer. Esta era la primera que lo dejaba plantado y eso no lo iba a permitir. Una mujer no le iba a dañar su reputación como el hombre más sexy, mujeriego, y deseado por las chicas de Satán City y las capitales del Este, Oeste, Norte, y Sur. Ninguna mujer se la iba hacer la difícil con el así que se levanto con furia de el sofá y salio corriendo en busca de Marron. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su ki y de repente se entero de que algo grave estaba a punto de pasar.

[ . ]

Marron estaba gritando y pataleando para que la dejaran. No quería que le desgraciaran la vida. Ya le desgraciaron el corazón, para que sufrir más. El hombre alto, de pelo negro, y con un parche en el ojo, la tenia agarrada por la manos mientras el otro estaba encima de ella rompiéndole el vestido y dejando su cuerpo en ropa interior. El hombre después de romperle el vestido le comenzó a tocar su parte intima y luego el otro comenzó a tocarle los senos y a besarla. Marron lloraba como esto le podía estar pasando a ella. Tenia que hacerle caso a su madre, tenía que entrenar y ser una guerrera para poder defenderse de los malos. Ella gritaba que no y que no cuando de repente una bola de energía desde el cielo ataco a uno de los hombres apartándolo del cuerpo de Marron. El otro hombre miro al cielo para ver que fue eso y no vio nada. Cuando fue atacado por una patada en el centro de el cachete dejándolo inconciente y a uno 500 metros de ellos. Marron se sentía confundida, con miedo pero a la misma vez aliviada. Era Trunks su Trunks vino a salvarla de una desgracia no tenia como agradecerle.

-Estas bien eso imbesiles te hicieron algo- dijo Trunks llevando sus manos a los cachetes de Marron y obligándola a que lo mirara a los hermosos ojos azules.

Marron no sabia que decir y lo abrazo derramando en llanto. Por supuesto que el se lo recibió.

- Esos imbesiles me tocaron por todas parte y me golpearon-dijo llorando y sin separarse de Trunks.

-Malditos los voy a matar-dijo en un tono agresivo y mirando a los dos hombres que se encontraban inconciente.

-No no hagas nada-dijo separándose de Trunks y secándose las lagrimas. Ella intentaba pararse pero las heridas que le hicieron esos dos hombres le impedían. Trunks la ayudo a ponerse de pie y al principio no se dio cuenta pero vio que Marron tenia el vestido roto y echo pedazos. No paraba de mírale el hermoso cuerpo de esta. Marron observaba esta ecena muy enfocada en los ojos de Trunks. Trunks solo pensaba en que esa noche ese cuerpecito iba a ser del pero con lo que paso mejor echo sus planes para atrás. El era mujeriego si, pero no toleraba que un hombre le falte al respeto y le pegué físicamente a una mujer.

-Y tú que tanto me miras- dijo Marron sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-El hermoso cuerpo que tienes. Que casi seria abusado por esos estupidos- dijo mirando a Marron.

-Ven acá, te voy a llevar en brazos no puedes caminar- dijo Trunks recogiendo la cartera y los tacones de Marron y luego acercándosele a esta.

- No te preocupes yo puedo caminar- dijo Marron haciéndose la difícil. Pero era demasiado tarde ya Trunks la tenia entre sus brazos.

-Conmigo no te hagas la difícil nos vamos de la manera que yo digo-dijo en un tono burlón

-Oye quien te crees mi papa-dijo Marron pataleando para que la suelte.

Trunks se hizo el sordo ante ese comentario y comenzó a volar en dirección sur.

-Oye me vas a llevar a la casa de Elisa me estoy quedando hay por dos semanas- dijo Marron.

- Esta bien, mamasita- dijo Trunks mirando a Marron a la cara y luego a su cuerpo los cuales no le quitaba el ojo de encima a sus senos.

-Oye a mi no me llamas mamasita- dijo Marron enojada. -Y se puede saber como te enteraste que mi vida estaba en peligro, porque por lo que yo se cuando un hombre esta en acción o en su punto de placer se olvida de todo- dijo Marron enojada y exigiendo una explicación.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que sentí tu ki que estaba en peligro y vine a tu rescate así que me debes una, mamasita- dijo Trunks mirando a Marron muy coquetamente.

-Ahh si no me digas, que por mi culpa te saque de tu momento de placer cuando me imagino que estabas penetrando a la segunda que iba a compartir la cama conmigo o me equivoco-dijo Marron muy exigente.

-Te equivocas mi amor yo no estaba con ninguna mujer-dijo sin quitarle la vista a Marron de los ojos. -Estaba pensando en porque te fuiste de esa manera, y me dejaste plantado y a mi ninguna mujer me deja plantado, así que salí a buscarte para de alguna manera convencerte de que lo hagas conmigo-dijo Trunks

-Oye donde vive Elisa- dijo Trunks mirando asía debajo.

-Ese edificio que se encuentra justamente debajo de nosotros-dijo Marron.

Trunks aterrizo en el techo de el edificio y bajo al séptimo piso en donde se encontraba en departamento 25b, donde vive Elisa.

-Aquí es- dijo Marron. Trunks la dejo ponerse de pies mientras ella buscaba unas copias de las llaves ya que las originales la tiene Elisa, para abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. El departamento es amplio con unos mueble de color rojo, dos ventiladores en el techo blancos, un comedor de mesa de cristal de seis sillas, una ventana grande que daba al balcón una cocina y al fondo a la derecha se encontraban los baños y habitaciones.

-Aquí es donde vive Elisa- dijo Trunks aun afuera de el apartamento

-Si- dijo Marron. -Gracias por salvarme-dijo esta muy tiernamente.

-Mira Marron yo soy mujeriego, lo admito pero no me gusta que maltraten a una mujer especialmente una que es muy cercana a mi familia-dijo Trunks serio.-Y otra cosa-dijo este mirando a Marron de pies a cabeza y una mirada de maldad.- Yo iba a llevarte a la cama primero, y me contaron de que eres virgen las virgencitas me gustan, así que mi amor el primer hombre que te la va a quitar voy a ser yo-dijo este con una sonrisa de maldad al lado. -Después de que pase, has lo que se te pegue la ganaron tu vida y con tu cuerpo, me da igual -dijo este sin importarle los sentimientos de Marron.

Marron se quedo fría ante lo que dijo Trunks. No podía creer hasta donde podía llegar la ambición de Trunks. Su corazón no podía más. Ella se quedo mirando a Trunks a los ojos con ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hizo, ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente y no se iba a dejar pisotear por nada ni por nadie. Nadie le podía decir que su vida no valía nada así que se lleno de valor y le pego una bofetada a este que le dejo los cinco dedos marcados en el cachete.

-Quien demonios crees que soy-dijo Marron muy enojada.-Que acaso me ves un letrero de "Se Prestan Virgencitas" dijo Marron derramando una lágrima. Esta ves la venció el dolor en su corazón.-Yo pueda que sea virgen pero por lo menos soy una mujer con dignidad y decente que no se acuesta con el primer hombre lindo que ven por hay no soy una puta ni tampoco prostituta así que vete de mi vista que no te quiero ver nunca mas- dijo Marron cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Trunks.

-Bueno, así me gustan las mujeres difíciles-dijo este llevándose la mano a su cachete. -Pero no te preocupes mamasita, tu algún día vas a ser mía-dijo este con maldad y caminando asía una ventana para salir volando.

Marron se encontraba destrozada no sabia ni que hacer quería morirse. Como su amor podía ser tan frío y calculador aparte de mujeriego. ¿Qué lo llevo a cambiar de esa manera? Marron lloraba y lloraba y se tiro al sofá para hay, derramar en llanto.

-Porque Trunks, por que-dijo esta llorando.

-Que te hizo cambiar tanto mi amor-dijo llorando mas aun.

-Trunks maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti, lo maldigo-dijo Marron secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y un poco mas calmada.

[ . ]

Esa noche tan larga ya había pasado y todos en la C.C dormían tranquilamente. Trunks dormía como un bebe rendido en su cama, dormía como si nada hubiera pasado la anterior noche. De repente su despertador comienza a sonar. El batallando para que parara de sonar y buscando el despertador lo agarro y lo tiro por la ventana llegando al jardín. Era un domingo hermoso y Trunks no tenia que ir a trabajar esa era su suerte se podía quedar dormido más tiempo. Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación, Se encontraba durmiendo en su cama a su lado se encontraba su mujer también dormida, suena el despertador despertando a Bulma quien iba a preparar el desayuno. Vegeta odia ese ruido era horrible porque lo despertaba de su sueño.

-Apaga esa cosa, mujer-dijo Vegeta muy enojado y tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

-Ya voy, no te desesperes-dijo Bulma dándole un golpe al despertador y dejándolo en silencio. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando a su hermoso esposo quien dormía si camisa y con un pantalón de pijama de color negro abrazando su almohada. Bulma miraba tiernamente a su marido le puso su mano en su cara acariciándole la mejilla. Vegeta sintió esta caricia y se despertó lentamente abriendo lo ojos y mirando a su mujer.

-Que te pasa-dijo Vegeta bostezando.

-Mirando lo hermoso que eres cuando duermes y estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi esposo-dijo ella mirando a Vegeta.

-Jeje jeje y yo soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo teniendo a la mujer mas bella e inteligente a mi lado- dijo este asiéndole una seña de que se acostara a su lado.

-Te amo, Vegeta- dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la boca a Vegeta.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor- dijo dándole otro beso y abrazándola.

-Ahora tengo que ir hacerte el desayuno a ti, a Trunks y a Bra-dijo Bulma separándose de Vegeta y levantándose de la cama.

-Esta bien hazme algo delicioso-dijo Vegeta también levantadose de la cama y caminando hacia su baño.

-Los sayajines solo piensan aparte pelear en comer-dijo Bulma resignada.

-No y entra cosas mas- dijo Vegeta volteándose y tirandole un beso a Bulma.

-Trunks, Bra a levantarse-dijo Bulma gritando y saliendo de su habitación seguido bajando las escaleras del segundo piso para ir a la cocina.

Bra ya estaba levantada, se encontraba en su baño sepillandose los dientes con un vestido de tirantes de color gris y el pelo despeinado. En sus planes para hoy estaba ir de compras con su mejor amiga Pan. EllaS eran inseparables desde pequeñas. Bra termino de sepillarse y se echo agua en la cara, se seco con una toalla y salio de el baño luego de su cuarto. Miro por una ventana y vio a Trunks dormido muy profundamente y le paso por su cabeza ir a despertarlo. Entro a la habitación de Trunks callada en puntitas, estaba muy arropado y acostado hacia arriba. Le levanto la sabana y lo desarropo y el se había dormido en unos Boxes negros apretado que se le marca ese miembrote, un monstruo muy grande. Trunks no hizo nada ante esto. Bra intento otra cosa y se le subió encima y comenzó hacerle cosquillas, cosa que el odiaba. Se despertó tirando a Bra para el piso y despertándose de repente.

-Que paso-dijo Trunks alarmado.

-Hay idiota eso me dolió-dijo Bra en el piso y llevando su mano a su cabeza.

-Aahhhh Bra eres tu porque demonios me despiertas yo que estaba soñando algo interesante-Dijo Trunks rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su hermana.

-A mí que me importa- dijo Bra levantándose del piso mirando a Trunks. -Mama dice que te levantes-dijo esta.

-Hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo levantándose de su cama.

-Yo se, solo para que vallas a comer el desayuno-dijo esta dándole la espalda a Trunks para abrír la puerta. Trunks se levanta y le mete una nalgada a su hermana.

-oye crece hermanito-dijo esta enojada y pasándose la mano en el trasero.

-Que culpa tengo yo de que tengas el trasero grande-dijo mirando a Bra en un tono dejándole saber que el era el jefe.

-Tú no eres mi novio para pegarme en el trasero-dijo esta en un tono amenazador hacia Trunks. Trunks cruzado de brazos se rió.

-Bra yo te cambiaba los pañales así que te he visto y tocado el trasero muchas veces-dijo acercándosele a esta y volviéndoselo a tocar esta ves a agarrar.

-Y si pueda que no sea tu novio, pero por lo menos yo te cuido de esos idiotas que siempre te andan poniendo un ojo encima para cosas que yo me estoy imaginando y que ya tengo experiencia- dijo Trunks llevando sus manos a la cara de Bra y volviendo a tocarle el trasero para molestarla.

-Aahhhh eres un idiota, pero te amo hermanito-dijo Bra resignada y dándole un beso a su hermano. Abrió la puerta y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. Pero ella se las iba a cobrar y le metió una buna nalgada en ese trasero tan duro y salio corriendo de la habitación.

-Esa me la cobro, no te preocupes-dijo Trunks gritando y luego cerrando la puerta para ir a el baño.

[ . ]

Marron estaba en la cocina preparando le desayuno. Tenía un pantalón corto de mezclilla, una blusa de color verde y unas sandalias negras y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, estaba preparando huevos revueltos, con papas fritas, tostadas de jamón y queso y un batido de freza. Se notaba todo muy rico. Marron esta poniendo la comida en la mesa y todo estaba listo para comer.

-¡Elisa el desayuno esta listo!- dijo Marron gritando.

-Ya voy no tienes que gritar dijo Elisa saliendo de su habitación con la mano en la cabeza y en pijamas unos pantalones de cuadritos rojo y negro y una blusa blanca.

-Haaaayyyyy que dolor de cabeza horrible-dijo esta quejándose y luego sentándose en la mesa con las dos manos en la cabeza y agachada.

-Que te pasa-dijo Marron preocupada.

-Parece que tome mucho anoche-dijo Elisa mirando a Marron y se reflejaba en su rostro una resaca enorme.

-Pero fue espectacular, Goten es un papacito y de lo mejor-dijo esta cambiando de humor repentinamente a emocionada.

Marron observaba como su amiga estaba tan feliz de que su noche saliera como ella esperaba. En cambio la de ella fue todo lo contrario, un desastre total casi una tragedia y una decepción inesperada. Trunks era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza ella soplaba su taza de café y llevando su mirada al piso.

-Y a ti como te fue-dijo Elisa esperando una respuesta agradable de su amiga.-Me imagino que fue espectacular-dijo ansiosa

-Pues déjame decirte que no, no me acosté con Trunks-dijo Marron un poco triste.

-¡QUE!-dijo Elisa alterándose y levantadote de la silla en donde estaba sentada.-Pero, ¿por que no?- dijo Elisa exigiéndole una repuesta a Marron.

-Por que Trunks quería compartir la cama conmigo y con otra-dijo Marron dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

-Y quien demonios se cree el que yo soy una lesbiana o puta-dijo ella alterada. - Además yo… yo estoy enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Marron mirando a Elisa.

-¡QUE!-dijo Elisa mucho mas alterada.

-Así es pero de ese Trunks no fue de quien yo me enamore, este ha cambiado mucho demasiado-dijo Marron.

-¿Como que ha cambiado?- dijo Elisa confundida.

-Si conozco a Trunks desde pequeña y el siempre a sido un chico serio, amigable, respetuoso, decente, y no tenia ese carácter frío y calculador- dijo Marron en un tono serio. -Aun que de alguien creo que lo heredo, de su padre pero el siempre en su carácter se parecía a su madre-dijo Marron.

-Cuando me entere de que el quería compartirme con otra, mi corazón se rompió en pedazos-dijo Marron a punto de llorar.

-Me quede en seco, lo único que hice fue decirle un par de cosas meterle una bofetada y largarme de la discoteca -dijo Marron con los ojos aguados.

-Me fui de la discoteca y camine hacia una playa, en esa playa casi ocurre una desgracia en mi vida-dijo Marron derramando una lagrima.

-¿Que paso?-dijo Elisa preocupada.

-Camine hasta una pequeña isla y cuando llegue detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban dos hombres, quienes quería abusar de mi-dijo Marron mirado a Elisa y derramando otra lagrima.

-Me agarraron y casi que abusan de mi, hasta que de la nada apareció el-dijo Marron mas seria.

-El, quien- dijo Elisa mas ansiosa.

-Trunks, el me salvo la vida-dijo Marron.

-Pues entonce, el solo quería disculparse y quería que vulva contigo, verdad-dijo Elisa.

-Umm-río Marron levemente.-Lo mismo pensé yo cuando me trajo hasta acá-dijo Marron.

-Pero no ni siquiera me pidió perdón, creo que esa palabra ni si le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento-dijo Marron llorando aun más.

-Y sabes lo que me dijo- dijo Marron.

-No, que te dijo- dijo Elisa.

-Que yo era una virgencita y que mi cuerpo seria primero de el antes de que nadie que por eso me salvo de esos hombres y que después de que eso pase que no le importaba lo que haga con mi vida le daba igual- dijo Marron derramando en llanto.

Elisa abrazo a Marron para tratarla de hacerla sentir mejor. Marron le recibió el abrazo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que su amiga.

-Como pudo decirme eso me hizo sentir que no valgo nada que soy un objeto que se tira en cualquier lado y que no sirve para nada-dijo Marron llorando y abrazando a su amiga.

-Tranquila Marron, todo lo que te dijo ese imbesil es mentira tu vales mucho, el es el que no sabe ver lo que si tiene valor y de el caro-dijo Elisa tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Es mas te voy a ayudar a decirle un par de verdades a ese imbesil-dijo Elisa separando a Marron de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Marron confundida y un poco mas calmada.

-Ya veras yo tengo mis maneras, confía en mi-dijo Elisa mirando a su amiga y haciéndola sentir mas aliviada.

[ . ]

Wow que se trae esa Elisa. Y la pregunta que mas se hacia Marron, ¿Qué hizo cambiar de esa manera a Trunks? Chicos la respuesta dentro de poquito. Mientras tanto quiero que me sigan dejando reviews y por lo que veo ya tengo mas de 20 eso me tiene muy feliZ.

BESOS3 A todos esta historia va a durar mucho y voy hacer mas historia de Trunks y Marron de diferentes literaturas.


	5. Una nueva secretaria o una nueva rival!

Chicos perdonen la demora pero es que no tenia Internet en mi computadora y no podía publicar este capitulo. Ya estoy lista y para todos los que esperaban este capitulo con mucho entusiasmo aquí esta. Disfrútenlo.

[ . ]

Marron no tenía ni la mejor idea de lo que estaba tramando Elisa. Estaba ansiosa por lo que iba a pasar, pero a la misma vez ella no dejaba de pensar en Trunks.

Elisa estaba en su habitación buscando una ropa en su armario muy común para la gente que trabajaban en oficinas. Era un traje de lino de color gris con una blusa blanca manga corta. También tenía en sus manos unos tacones de color blanco el cual hacían juego con la blusa. Elisa se encontraba muy entusiasmada por esta idea que la pobre Marrón no tenia idea de lo que se trataba. Salio a la sala en donde se encontraba Marron sentada en el sofá.

-Mira ponte esto-dijo Elisa mostrándole la ropa a Marron.

-Y esto porque me lo tengo que poner-dijo Marron confundida.

-Solo has lo que te digo y deja de hacer pregunta-dijo Elisa dando la ropa a Marron y empujando la hasta la habitación.

-OK, pero no se lo que estas tramando Elisa espero que no se a una estupidez -dijo Marron gritando desde el cuarto.

-No te preocupes y solo confía en mi-Dijo Elisa extática.

[ . ]

Trunks se encontraba en la oficina de la empresa de la Corporación Capsula. Era un lunes común y corriente para el, tenia que ir a trabajar y ocuparse de los reportes de cada día. Lo que le gustaba de ir a la empresa es que se podía coger a todas las chicas que trabajan en la empresa. Estaba aburrido no tenia nada que hacer y decidió llamar a una de las chicas de las que trabajaban en la empresa para tener su aventura de cada día con una de ellas. De repente antes de llamar a la chica por el teléfono entro su asistente con un reportaje nuevo.

-Jefe, le tengo una noticia muy buena-dijo el asistente.

-Que es Mark… un momento tiene que ver con mujeres ¿verdad?-dijo Trunks.

-Este…si-dijo Mark confuso por el cambio de humor de Trunks.

-Bueno de que se trata, dímelo ya-dijo Trunks entusiasmado.

-OK, jefe se acuerda de que hace mucho usted estaba buscando una nueva secretaria-dijo Mark.

-Si, mande un comunicado hace mucho-dijo Trunks-Que pasa con eso-dijo el chico.

-Bueno ya hay dos aplicaciones de dos chicas que quieren entrar a trabajar en la empresa-dijo Mark.

-Dos perfecto eso es lo que quería-dijo el Trunks feliz.

-Ya le dije a las dos que hoy pueden venir a tener la cita con usted para ver si están aprobada-dijo Mark.

-Perfecto las voy a estar esperando-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa media malvada.

[ . ]

Marron ya estaba cambiada con la ropa que Elisa le había dado. Marron salio a la sala. Se veía muy bonita todas sus curvas se marcaban en sus curvas muy bien. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto y caía como cascada por su espalda.

-Y ahora que dijo-Marron confundida.

-Te ves hermosa Marron justo como quería-dijo Elisa entusiasmada

-Elisa me tienes nerviosa que demonios estas tramando ahora dímelo porque estoy muy nerviosa-dijo Marron.

-Bueno calma te lo voy a decir-dijo Elisa.-Yo te dije que te iba ayudar a vengarte de Trunks-dijo Elisa

-OK y que tiene que ver todo esto con la venganza contra Trunks-dijo Marron confusa.

-Mucho-respondió Elisa.-En la empresa Corporación Capsula están necesitan a una secretaria capacitada y esa serás nada mas y nada menos que tu-dijo Elisa

-¡QUUUEE!-dijo Marron asombrada -Como voy hacer esto te volviste loca o que-dijo Marron sentándose en el sofá rojo.

-Fácil querida tu me dijiste que tu estudiaste para eso para ser secretaria-dijo Elisa

-Si pero yo no voy a trabajar en la empresa de Trunks, nose como podré verle la cara después de lo que me hizo- dijo Marron nerviosa.

-Claro que lo vamos hacer, una mujer no se va a dejar de pisotear por un hombre que por lo mas papasito que sea que vuelva loca a todas las chicas con sus palabras y con su cuerpo, no eso no-dijo Elisa sentándose en una silla al frente de Marron.-Marron la mujeres no tenemos que dar a respetar. Nosotras no nacimos para que nos humillen, nos digan que somos un trapo viejo que no sirve, nosotras nacimos para amar y ser amada para que nos respeten y para ser alguien en la vida y un ser mue importante-dijo Elisa en un tono muy serio-

Con estas palabras se le salio una lagrima a Marron pero a la ves le dio por reaccionar ante la situación. Se lleno de valor y coraje para ir a la empresa y enseñarle a Trunks que fue un error que la tratara de esa forma. Se lavando de el sofá y se seco las lagrimas. De esos ojos azules que hasta hace un momento se encontraba triste ahora se encontraban con valentía. Su sonrisa en su cara se resaltaba como el sol de brillante y lista para la guerra.

-Si amiga te voy hacer caso, voy a ir a la empresa a conseguir ese trabajo y a dar la cara-dijo Marron con orgullo.

-Así me gusta-dijo Elisa feliz.-Bueno que no se diga más y solo te maquillo y vas a llegar como una reina de belleza-dijo Elisa.

[ . ]

Goten se encontraba en la casa de bulma, espiando por los alrededores para poder ver a Bra. Estaba siendo muy cuidadoso para que ni Vegeta ni Bulma se entraran de que el estaba hay para buscar su hija menor. Tenia su ki bajo a máximo para que vegeta no se entere y tenia planeado entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Bra para que no lo pillaran. Se encontraba en el jardín de los Briefs. Miro para ambos lados para poder escalar la pared hasta llegar hasta el segundo piso en donde se encontraba su destino, la habitación de Bra. Voló un poco hasta llegar y encontrase con esta.

-Goten, que estas haciendo aquí-dijo Bra asombrada por la aparición de este.

-Estoy aquí porque quería verte-dijo Goten acariciándole su mejilla.-Tus padres están en casa-dijo Goten separándose un poco de Bra y mirando alertado asía la puerta de la habitación.

-No, mi mama le dijo a mi papa que lo acompañara de compras a la tienda y tu sabes mi papa no quería al principio pero después dijo que podía ir a comprar de seguido sus rasuradotas para afeitarse el bigote-dijo Bra.

-Ohh eso significa que estas sola-dijo Goten muy coqueto.

-Si porque, que quieres hacer-dijo Bra tirando a Goten a la cama y sentándose encima de el.

-Tu ya lo sabes, te quiero a ti-dijo Goten besando a Bra en los labios.

Bra recibió ese beso con mucho gusto. Bra esta enamorada de su amante y aunque sabia que al entregarse al el seria una gran decepción de su familia especialmente de su padre el cual la protege mucho. Pero ella dejaba que su amante la tocara y le quitara la ropa como un salvaje para hacerla solo suya y de nadie mas. Ella desde mucho mas pequeña le gustaba Goten y ahora dice que su cuerpo solo le pertenece a el y que Goten le pertenecía. Bra sabia que Goten también era igual de mujeriego como su hermano pero ella no le iba a prohibir eso porque seria meter la pata y muy al fondo con el que podría a dejarla de ver.

-Bra hoy vas hacer mía ahora mismo-dijo Goten ya quitándole el vestido color verde con el que se encontraba Bra.

-Esta bien, solo tuya-dijo Bra atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y luego a sus labios.

[ . ]

Marron y Elisa se encontraban en el carro con un destino hacia las empresas de la Corporación Capsula. Marron se sentía con rabia porque no quería verle la cara a Trunks. Pero ella sabia que hacia esto por venganza aunque eso no lo llevaba en su sangre como su madre, pero algo tiene que heredar de ella no solo en lo físico también en lo sicológico.

-Marron, ya llegamos es aquí-dijo Elisa sacando de sus pensamientos a Marron.

-uff OK-dijo Marron.

Ambas chicas se bajaron del auto y entraron a la empresa. Se encontraban en la recepción muy lujosa y amplia. Una mujer se encontraba en la recepción para atender a todo el que se hacia presente. La chicas entraron Marron muy nerviosa y Elisa muy disgusta a su adjetivo.

-Disculpe señorita nosotras, mi amiga aquí presente vino para la oferta de trabajo que anunciaron en esta empresa-dijo Elisa muy calmada.

-Ella aplico para la cita-dijo la mujer en la recepción.

-Si fue en el web-site de la empresa-dijo Elisa.

-Elisa yo nunca hice eso-dijo Marron susurrándole al oído a Elisa y confundida.

-Marron cálmate déjamelo todo ami-dijo Elisa relajada.

-A kami-sama en que problemon me meterá esta-dijo Marron llevándose una mano a la cabeza y dándole la espalda, mas nerviosa que antes.

-Ella es la señorita Marron, verdad-dijo la recepcionista.

-Si a si es-respondió Elisa.

-Esta bien le avisare al jefe y yo le aviso en un momento-dijo la mujer.

-Esta bien nosotras las esperaremos aquí no se preocupen-dijo Elisa.-Gracias-termino por decir.

-Marron parece que casi tienes el trabajo-dijo Elisa extática.

-Elisa te volviste loca o que-dijo Marron nerviosa.- ¿Como demonios le hisite para meter mi información en la aplicación para el trabajo en el computador?-dijo Marron exigiendo una explicación.

-Bueno eso fue fácil, ese trabajo lo habían puesto hace mucho y yo quería conseguir un trabajo ahí, y cuando me entere de lo que te paso ese plan se me vino a la cabeza al principio pensé en como iba a registra tu información en la de la empresa así que me acorde de que yo hice una aplicación y decidí cambiar la información a para ponerlo en nombre tuyo, que te pareció mi idea-dijo Elisa.

-Elisa eres loca pero a la ves inteligente-dijo Marron.

-Jaajajjajaja tienes que conocer a tu amiga mejor-dijo Elisa sarcásticamente.

-Señorita el jefe la esta esperando suban al elevador y después lleguen al ultimo piso-dijo la recepcionista.

En ese momento entra una mujer a la empresa de pelo negro en forma de cascada pero con ondas. Ojos de color café piel blanca labios grueso y color rojo. De muy buen cuerpo unos senos del el tamaño de los de Marron. Unas curvas muy notables y un trasero que resaltaba mucho la mirada de cualquier hombre. Unas piernas no tan torneadas pero lucían. Vestía una falda gris de lino corta no tanto y una blusa rojo con unos tacones rojos que hacían juego con la blusa. Esa mujer aparte de captura la mirada de todos los hombres también capturo la atención de Elisa y Marron pero en una manera sorprendida y enojadas.

-Disculpen señorita yo estoy aquí por la oferta de trabajo-dijo la mujer que acabo de entrar.

-Si su nombre por favor-dijo la recepcionista.

-Susan-respondió la chica.

-Esta bien le aviso al jefe y le digo en seguida-dijo la recepcionista.

-OK yo espero-dijo Susan.

-Marron viste eso-dijo Elisa sorprendida.

-Si y a esta de donde la sacaron-dijo Marron.

-Yo no se, pero Marron creo que tienes competencia-dijo Elisa enojada.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Marron.

-Esta también viene por el trabajo y por el glamour que tiene y la elegancia y como se hace la que esta acabando con sus "curvas", puede que Trunks la escoja y te saque a ti de el mapa-dijo Elisa analizando la situación.

-Hay si es verdad y que tú surgieres que hagamos-dijo Marron.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Elisa rápidamente.

Elisa agarro a Marron por una mano y la llevo a un baño de la empresa que se encontraba en el primer piso cerca de ellas.

-Oye que vas hacer esto de tu ideas no me gusta nada-dijo Marron nerviosa.

-Mira Marron te voy a encoger la falda y darte unos retoque para que te veas mucho mejor que la estupida esa-dijo Elisa.

Elisa agarro y empezó a romper un pedaso de la falda haciendo las corta. Le abrió un escote mas resaltado a la blusa que llevaba puesta. Saco de su cartera una lápiz labial rojo y una sombra para los ojos de color carne. Le puso mas mascara en los ojos para que sus pestañas resaltaran más. Quedo divina mucho mejor que antes.

-Ves estas espectacular-dijo Elisa alegre.

-Oye Elisa esa es una oferta de trabajo no un certamen de bellaza y de curvas-dijo Marron.

-Marron así vas a capturar mas la atención de Trunks y el se va a fijar mas en ti que en la imbecil aquella-dijo Elisa para hacer comprender a Marron.

-OK-dijo Marron.-Vámonos-.

Ambas chicas salieron del baño y regaron a la recepción de nuevo. Pero se dieron cuenta de algo, ya no veían a la tal Susan ahí. Si miraron a los ojos con asombro y corrieron así la mujer en la recepción.

-Señorita me puede decir en donde esta la mujer que estaba qui hace un momento-dijo Elisa un poco alterada.

-Ella se fue a la oficina del jefe-dijo la recepcionista.

-Hay dios mío por dios Marron corre para allá ahora llega tranquila y relajada y con mucha calma y paciencia-dijo Marron tratando de tranquilizar a Marron quien se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Esta bien Elisa déjame respirar profundo-dijo Marron nerviosa.

-Ya lista, suerte-dijo Elisa.

-Si, gracias adiós- respondió Marron.

Marron salio corriendo hacia el elevador. Apretó el botón número 23 en el elevador y se cerró la puerta. Gracias a la tecnología en la empresa de la Corporación Capsula podían llegar en 15 segundos. Esos 15 segundos pasaron rápido y Marron se encontraba en el pasillo para ir a la oficina de Trunks. Se acerco a la puerta y la toco con la mano.

-Adelante- dijo una voz muy reconocida para ella.

Marron abrió la puerta y se encontró con Trunks y la tal Susan. Trunks en su asiento y Susan sentada al frete del escritorio de Trunks.

-Marron tu que haces aquí-dijo Trunks sorprendido.

-Vine por el trabajo-dijo Marron en un tono decente y tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-Wow eso si que esta interesante-dijo Trunks sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de esta.-Pasa toma asiento al lado de la señorita Susan-dijo muy este muy alegre al saber que tenia dos mujeres hermosas al frente de el.

Susan miro a Marron con una mirada de pocas amigas. Marron observo esa mira y se la devolvió mucho mas agresiva. Desde ese momento se sabía que estas dos no iban a tener una buena amistad.

-Así que señoritas aquien de las dos contratare-dijo Trunks mirando alas chicas con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada coqueta.

-Ami-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

[ . ]

Wow que pasara con estas dos. Jajaj quien se llevara el trabajo. Esperen el próximo capitulo estará buenísimo.

.


	6. El plan de Marron

Que tal chicos aquí se encuentra el proximo capitulo de Por ti yo cambio que les parecio. Espero mas reviews de ustedes para saber si le gusta disfruta este capitulo que esta super bueno e interesante.

[ . ]

Trunks quedo inpresionado ante la reaciones de ambas chicas tanto Marron como Susan. Pues a este ser tan empedernido le gustaban las dos eran buenas candidatas y lo que mas le gustaba a el eran chicas bellas y tremendo cuerpazo.

-Bueno estoy indeciso-dijo Trunks mirando a las chicas.

-Sera mejor que contrates a una persona inteligente y con experiencia que a otra que se cree que por el cuerpo que tiene y cara bonita se lleva el puesto- dijo Susan mirando a Trunks con una voz coqueta y a Marron de reojo con mala manera.

-¡Eso que acabo de escuchar no tiene que ver conmigo o si!- Exclamo Marron.

-Calmense chicas no hay que llevar esta conversación a una pelea de fieras- dijo Trunks parandose de su asiento y situandose detrás de ambas chicas.

-Dices eso porque no quieres que de aquí salga un cadáver verdad-dijo Marron sarcásticamente.

-Jajá jajá a quien vas a matar a mi, será para que vallas a la cárcel-dijo Susan mirando a Marron.

-Marron te conosco y no digas eso-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso.

- Tu no eres capas de ponerme un dedo encima- dijo Susan retando a Marron.

- Me quieres probar que quieres cachetada o puñetazo por la cara- dijo Marron amenazando.

- Marron por favor tu no vas hacer nada- dijo Trunks as nervioso.

- Esta bien ya no voy hacer nada-dijo Marron bajando la guardia.

-Bueno yo vine aquí por el trabajo-dijo Susan parandose de la silla y agarrando a Trunks de la mano para luego acariciarle su torso.-Y ya te decidiste a quien vas a contratar, bonito-dijo con una voz coqueta y acariciando el pelo de Trunks y pasando su pierna encima de la de el.

Este gesto volvio loco a Trunks en cuanto a Marron la saco de las casillas. Saber que esta nueva infiltrada se quiere conquistar a su amor, su Trunks. Se quedo observando la cara de Trunks asia el cuerpo de la chica se babeaba por esta.

Decidio tomar cartas en el asunto y dijo que si para conquistar a Trunks tenia que ser mas astuta y hacer lo que a Trunks mas le gustaba la sensualidad y lo sexy que una mujer puede tener. Asi que desde ese momento ya no iba a ser la Marron tierna que solia ser, ahora va ser mas coqueta que antes mas mujer si se puede llamar asi.

-Bueno Trunks la señorita aquí presente tiene razón-dijo Marron parándose de el asiento. - ¿A quien de las dos vas a contratar?-dijo Marron con una voz coqueta.

-Las dos son muy buenas candidatas-dijo este separandose de Susan.- Asi que decidi contrararlas a las dos, que les parece-dijo este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿QUE?-dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Pero porque a las dos eso no puede ser-dijo Susan un poco alterada.

-Tu ya lo escuchaste- dijo Marron con una sonrisa en la cara muy notable.-El es el jefe aquí se hace lo que el dice, ahora que si no quieres el trabajo no te preocupes que yo lo tomo por ti-dijo Marron situandose al frente de Trunks y mirando a los ojos a Susan. Trunks mientras ella se puso enfrente de ella le estaba mirando el trasero a Marron con muchas ganas de tocarselos.

-No es asi, Trunks-dijo Marron sacando de su entretenimiento a Trunks.

-Este sii eso sera asi-dijo Trunks nervioso.

-Esta bien tomo el trabajo- dijo Susan resignada.- Pero que conste que no te voy a dejar ganar esta batalla esto es solo el comienzo- dijo Susan en un tono amenazador.

-Claro que si en eso te doy toda la razon- dijo Marron.

Susan salio de la oficina dejando a Marron y a Trunks solo. El plan de Marron ya comienza a dar fruto y esto ella ya lo tiene bien planeado.

-Bueno Marron, estamos tu y yo solos-dijo Trunks.

-Oye que tu solo contratas a las mujeres por que solo estan bellas y estan a tu medida con tu las deseas-dijo Marron inquietando Trunks.

-Pues… noo… yo tambien me fijo en si tienen la capacidad para hacer este trabajo-dijo este llevandose una mano al cabello y muy nervioso.-¿Por que lo dices?-dijo este.

-Por que ni siquieras nos hisite una entrevista-dijo Marron poniéndolo a prueba.

-Es que … yo… yoo… te conosco Marron y eres una chica muy inteligente y se que eres capaz de hacer este trabajo muy bien-dijo tratando de disimular sus nervios.-Y a Susan la contrate porque en la aplicación ella escribio todo lo que sabia hacer-termino por decir este.

-AHHH ya- dijo Marron haciendo creer a Trunks que se comio ese cuanto que le dijo.

-Bueno me voy, mañana vengo temprano a las 8, entendido-dijo Marron agarrando su cartera y caminado hacia la puerta.

-Esta bien-dijo Trunks mirando el trasero de Marron y haciendo un gesto [como si tuviera hambre] con su boca.

-Adios-dijo Marron.

-Adios, mamasita-susurro Trunks.

Marron estaba mas que feliz su plan habia sido tal y como ella queria. Se fue corriendo hacia el elevador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Apreto el boton de el elevador y entro a el cerrandose la puerta por seguido y bajando. Al llegar al primer piso se encontro en la recepcion con su amiga Elisa.

-Que paso te dieron el trabajo vi a la estupida esa que salio con una cara de malos amigos pero a la misma ves triunfante que paso, cuantame-dijo Elisa nerviosa.

-Me dieron el trabajo amiga-dijo Marron feliz.

-AAAAHHHH-grito Elisa de alegria y dandole un abrazo a Marron.

-Pero te tengo que contar mucho mas vamos a un restaurante cerca-dijo Marron.

-Claro que si vamos-dijo Elisa.-Me lo tienes que contar con lujo de detalles-dijo Elisa.

Las chicas llegaron al parqueo en donde se encontraban su auto. Entraron al carro y se pusieron el cinturon de seguridad y salieron de hay.

-Marron dime que paso con la estupida esa-dijo Elisa entusiasmada.

-Pues la muy idiota se creia que por el cuerpo que tiene iba a provocar a Trunks para que le diera el trabajo-dijo Marron.

-Pero le salio todo lo contrario no le funciono el plan-dijo Elisa con cara de victoria.

-Pues dejame decirte que si-dijo Marron.

-¿Qué?-dijo Elisa frenando el carro de una forma brusca.-¿Cómo que le resulto?-dijo Elisa alterada.

-Pues el decidio contratarnos a las dos-dijo Marron calmada.

-Pero que Trunks esta loco o que-dijo Elisa un poco enojada.

-Pero eso era lo que yo queria-dijo Marron con una vos sospechosa.

-A que te refieres-dijo Elisa aselerando el carro y un poco confundida.

-Mira Elisa tengo un nuevo plan, lo que pasa es que la estupida esa se paro al lado de Trunks de una forma coqueta y tuvimos una discusión cuando nos encontramos en la oficinas y yo queria que nos contrate a las dos para matar dos pajaros de un solo tiro, ala estupida por meterse conmigo y a Trunks la por lo que me hizo-dijo Marron en un tono amenazador.

-Wow me das miedo amiga-dijo Elisa impresionada ante la manera que dijo esas palabras su amiga.-Y como le va hacer para conquistar a Trunks ya que se nota que tienes la situación bajo control-dijo Elisa.

-Facil dandole a Trunks en donde mas le duela, primero le voy a llegar como una secretaria sexy y coqueta mientras le este coqueteando Trunks va a caer directo a mis pies, luego me voy hacer la mala y dura porque cuando lo caliente mucho ya me va a querer llevar a la cama y eso no se lo voy a permitir-dijo Marron muy seria.-Tal vez al final, le diga que estoy enamorada de el y vuelva a ser la niña tierna de ante-dijo Marron esta vez un poco triste.

-Wow eso es un plan de novela me dejaste con la boca abierta, esta genial-dijo Elisa aun inpresionada.-Mira ese es el restaurante-dijo Elisa parqueando el carro en el parqueo.

-Aahhh que bien tengo mucha hambre-dijo Marron llevandose su mano a su estomago.

[ . ]

Trunks se encontraba en su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Habia conseguido lo que el queria o mucho mejor, dos secretarias hermosas solo para el y estaba feliz porque lo primero que iba hacer era llevarsela a la cama. Estaba mas que feliz era a disfrutar un banquete el siguiente dia. Se levanto de su asiento y salio de la oficina cerro la puerta con suguro y en el pasillo asia el elevador se encontro con una de las chicas que trabajaban en la empresa. Como el siempre cada chica se la encuentra bonita decidio darle una nalga y seguir chica se volteo y se sonrrojo mientras Trunks se viro y le guñeo un ojo y lanzándole un beso. Esa actuación iso que la chica se desmayara. Trunks no hizo nada al respecto y siguio su camino abrio una ventana que se encontra al final de el pasillo y salio volando a su casa.

Mas tarde de haber llegado a su casa se dio cuanta de que la casa estaba sola. Abrio la puerta y empezo a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitacion. Paso por la habitacion de su hermana y escucho la música a todo volumen y decidio ir a su habitacion para decirle que baje el volumen. Toco la puerta no respondio, volvio a tocar no respondio agarro la cerradura y vio que tenia seguro. Saco una llave de su llavero pues era la de su habitacion pero tambien servia para las demas ENCASO de emergencia. Aunque esto no era en realidad una emergencia entro la lleve en el la cerradura.

-Bra te he dicho que…-Trunks no termino la oracion cuando encontro a su hermana y a su mejor amigo en la cama. Esto lo dejo con la boca abierta. Su hermana encima de su mejor amigo acabados de tener relaciones sexuales el sabiendop muy bien que ella es menor de edad y que era la niña de sus ojos. Bra se bajo enseguida de encima de Goten y se puso a un lado de la cama asustada ante el descubrimiento de su hermano. Goten muerto de la vergüenza no podia darle la cara a su amigo.

-Hermanito yo te puedo explicar todo-dijo Bra tapandose su cuerpo con la sabana y sentandose en la cama.

-Explicarme que cosa, que te estas acostando con este-dijo Trunks estallando en furia. Agarro a Goten por el cuello y lo saco de la cama no le importo si estaba desnudo o no.- Y tu metindote con mi hermana yo pense que eras mas hombre y para eso existen las prostitutas o otras mujeres no mi hermana ella no-dijo Trunks enojado.

-Trunks por favor sueltalo-dijo Bra desesperada y metiendose entre el medio de los dos.

-Trunkss… por favor … sueltame-dijo Goten tratando de quitarse las manos de Trunks de su cuello.

Trunks entro en razon un poco y lo dejo caer.

-Que fue lo que le dije, he-dijo tratando de calmarse.-la otra vez lo vi muy juntitos y se la deje pasar pero a llegar al extremo de tener relaciones sexuales no eso no-dijo Trunks aun enojado.

-Trunks hermanito es mi culpa Goten no tiene nada que ver yo fui quien le dijo que yo me queria acostar con el-dijo Bra dandole una explicación a su hermano.

-Y se puede saber porque-dijo Trunks.

-Porque a mi me gusta Goten desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Bra.

-Anja y por lo menos no podias esperar hasta los 18 tal ves 17 es pasable, pero tu tienes 16 y los cumpliste hace 2 meses-dijo Trunks histerico.

-Goten tu sabiendo muy bien que ella es menor de edad te metiste con ella-dijo Trunks.

-Este es… que … ami parecio muy bonito la manera como me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y no me pude resistir-dijo Goten nervioso.

-Aaahhh y ahora eres un romantico-dijo Trunks en un tono sarcastico.

Trunks agarro los zapatos de Goten y su camiza y se la tiro encima.

-Largate de aquí antes de que yo no te mate y mi padre te haga polvo-dijo Trunks con un poco de rabia.

Goten hizo lo que Trunks le dijo y salio volando por la misma ventana por donde vino. Se quedaron el y Bra en la habitacion solos.

-Tu ponte la ropa rapido-dijo Trunks un poco mas calmado.

-Si ya voy-dijo Bra quitandose la sabana de su cuerpo dejandolo desnudo ante Trunks. Son unos hermanos tan unidos que hasta desnudo se han visto todo el tiempo.

-No quiero que le digas a papa o a mama-dijo Bra.

-Tienes esa suerte de que no voy abrir la boca porque sino te van hacer puré-dijo Trunks.

-Gracias hermanito-dijo Bra un poco calmada y ya vestida completa.

Trunks se acerco a Bra y le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

-Bra si hago esto es por tu bien chiquita, no quiero que te pase nada malo tan pequeña princesa tu sabes que tu eres nuestra niña para mi y especialmente para papa-dijo Trunks mas calmado.

-Si yo se hermanito, soy una tonta, te amo-dijo Bra dandole un beso en la mejilla a Trunks.

-Yo tambien-dijo Trunks.

-Bra ya llegamos querida-dijo Bulma.

[ . ]

Wow dios mio este capitulo estubo buenisimo mas reviews quiero mas.


	7. Resistirse a la seduccion

Chicos que les parecio el capitulo anterior espero que le guste este nuevo capitulo y perdonen la tardancia por no actualizar lo antes posible.

Disfruten este que esta bueno.

[ . ]

Marron se encontraba en su habitación, relajada pensando en los acontecimientos en su vida de ahora en adelante trabajando en la Corporación Capsula. Ella acepto ese trabajo para vengarse de Trunks por lo que le dijo esa noche que fue la peor de su vida. También quería decirle a Trunks cuanto lo amaba, estaba enamoradísima de el, era su vida, y que mejor manera de tenerlo cerca. Pero su plan no iba tan bien por la razón que una nueva secretaria llamada Susan, también entro a trabajar en la empresa quería quitarle su hombre. Eso ella no lo iba a permitir este era su primer día de trabajo en la empresa y su plan de conquistar a Trunks y dejarle saber que a una dama no se maltrata, estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Marron, ya estas lista-grito Elisa desde la cocina.

-Umm… si ya voy-dijo Marron ya con su traje de secretaria listo.-Aquí estoy-salio Marron de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.-Como me veo-dijo Marron.

-Hermosa, y sexy-dijo Elisa alegre.

-Perfecto-dijo Marron.-Bueno, me voy es mi primer día de trabajo y no quiero que se me haga tarde-dijo Marron despidiéndose de Elisa y saliendo por la puerta de el apartamento.

-OK-dijo Elisa.

Mas tarde, ya Marron se encontraba en la oficina ella estaba siendo guiada por otra de las secretaria que trabajaban hay que tienen buen conocimiento sobre la empresa.

-Bueno ya te mostrado toda la empresa-dijo la mujer.

-Si, ya se como trabaja todo no te preocupes, gracias-dijo Marron entusiasmada.

-Seguro que vamos hacer buenas amigas, ya me caes muy bien-dio la mujer con una sonrisa alegre.

-Si eso creo tu también me agradas, bueno estamos hablando mucho y no nos hemos presentados, me llamo Marron-dijo esta gentilmente.

-Me llamo Alejandra-dijo la mujer.

-Bueno tengo que ir a la oficina de el jefe, tengo que dejarle saber que ya estoy aquí-dijo Marron.

-OK-dijo Alejandra.

Marron tomo el elevador hacia el piso en donde se encontraba la oficina de Trunks. Llego abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Susan sentada enfrente de el escritorio de Trunks. Hizo un gesto de resignación pero a la misma vez de mal gusto.

-Bonitas horas de llegar-dijo Susan para amargarle el día a Marron.

-Por favor, Susan para no quiero esas actitudes en la empresa-dijo Trunks tratando de evitar una pelea entre estas.

-Trunks ya llegue necesitas algo-dijo Marron ignorando a Susan y prestándole atención a Trunks.

-Si necesito que me revises estos contratos…-dijo Trunks agarrando unos papeles en la mesa y levantándose de su silla para ir hacia Marron.

-No te preocupes yo lo reviso-dijo Susan rapidamente y metiendose en medio de Trunks y Marron y con una mirada conqueta hacia Trunks.- Yo te reviso esos contratos-dijo Susan agarrando la corbata de Trunks y luego posando sus manos lentamente en su abdomen. Esta ecena volviendo loco a Trunks. Marron rebentando de la furia le dirigio una mirada amenazante a Trunks. Este observo a Marron y con su mirada entendio lo que queria decir.

-Esta bien ve a la oficina en donde se encuentra las fotocopiadoras para que cuando termines les saque copias-dijo este retirando la chica de su cuerpo y posando unas pulgadas mas lejos de ella.

-Esta bien como digas-dijo Susan mirando a Marron de mala manera. Salio de la oficina. Y Trunks como siempre a cada chica que sale de su oficina mirandole el trasero con un gusto a morir.

Marron se quedo observando la cara de este y penso en que tenia que actuar rapido con su plan de seducción hacia Trunks porque esto se le estaba saliendo de la manos.

-Y tu que tanto le miras el trasero a esa estupida-dijo Marron

-Eh…yo nada,-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso.-¿Por que me miraste de esa manera cuando Susan estaba cerca de mi?-pregunto Trunks con curiosidad.

Marron nerviosa no sabia que responderle, de ninguna manera le iba a confesarle su amor.

-Bueno-dijo Marorn acercandose mas cerca a Trunks.-Lo que pasa es que ella no me cae bien y que yo sepa esto es un trabajo no un club de Stripes-dijo Marron.

-Si tienes razon esto es un Trabajo-dijo Trunks acercándose muy cerca a Marron, a milimetros de su boca.-Pero a veces me gusta disfrutar a mis secretarias-dijo Trunks dirigindo una mirada coqueta hacia Marron.

-A bueno cosa que creo que conmigo no va a pasar-dijo Marron alejandose de Trunks y dandole la espalda hacindo notar su trasero a la vista de Trunks el cual lo estaba volviendo loco.-Te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Marron cambiando de tema.-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de una chica?-dijo esta.

-Noo nunca porque la pregunta-respondio Trunks

-Y no te ha dado la curiosidad de conoser esa parte especial en una chica-dijo Marron.

-Noo nunca, yo con una mujer es divertirme en la cama tener placer y punto-dijo el chico calmado.

-Bueno esta bien pero que te quede claro que conmigo no va a pasar-dijo Marron.

-Me estas retando-dijo Trunks coqueto.

-Tomalo como quieras-respondio la chica.

Trunks mirando de una forma coqueta a Marron y ella respondiendole de la misma manera. De repente Trunks acerca sus labios a los de Marron rapidamente. Pero Marron fue astuta y lo esquivo apartandose mas atrás y dejandolo con las ganas de besarla. Ella sabia que si el la besaba ella iba a caer a sus pies y eso podia ser una falla en su plan pero tambien iba a ser mala con el, haciendolo calentar y luego dejarlo con las ganas y que se rebiente de la rabia no le importaba.

-Bueno me tengo que ir no me vas a decir que tengo que hacer-dijo Marron agarrando unos papeles en el escritorio y asercandose a la puerta.

-No tienes nada que hacer-dijo este muy tranquilo.

-OK adios-dijo Marron saliendo de la puerta y dejando solo en a Trunks en su oficina.

-Aahhh-dijo Trunks enojado.-Esta mujer es una hembra , se nota que las apariencias engañan pero me gusta esa actitud, me encanta-dijo Trunks tratando de calmarse.

[ . ]

Goten se encontraba con Pares en su casa besandose en el sofa de la casa de esta.

-Te queria besar ase mucho tiempo-dijo Pares acariciando el torzo de Goten.

-Yo tambien amor-dijo Goten dandole otro beso.

-Espero que en ese viaje que fuiste con Trunks ase dos dias la pasaste bien-dijo Pares.

-Este… uhh… sii, disfrutamos mucho-dijo Goten un nervioso.

¿A cual viaje fue este? Pares jamás se entero de que Goten nunca fue a ningun viaje con Trunks. Ella creia que su novio solo la amaba a ella y que era solo de ella y de nadie mas.

-Que te pasa, por que te pones nervioso-dijo Pares extrañada.-Nada amor lo que pasa es que aparte de que disfrutamos mucho, llamaron mucho a Trunks de el trabajo y tenia que hacer cuentas y todas esas cosas y fue un poco estresante-dijo Goten tratando de no dejar sospechas en su novia.

-Ahh si debe ser estresante, pero amor no te preocupe-dijo Pares besando a Goten.-Porque no mejor te hago el amor y te olvidas de el viaje y te concentras en mi-dijo Pares coquetamente.

-Como tu quieras-Goten respondió con ansias. Agarro a su mujer y se la llevo a su habitación besándola por todo el camino.

[ . ]

Marron llego a su casa cansada habia tenido que estar parada por mucho tiempo fotocopiando muchos papeles en la oficina y estaba en tacones. No aguantaba mas asi que se recostó en el sofa en su casa y se quito sus zapatos. Estaba pensando en cual seria su siguiente paso en su plan en contra de Trunks. Tenia que siguir siendo terca, mala , y dura con el hasta llegar al momento en que lo este volviendo loco y caiga a sus pies.

-Marron regresaste-dijo Elisa saliendo de su habitacion.

-Si estoy cansada-dijo sentandose en el sofa.-Me quiero dar un baño y luego irme a dormir-dijo Marron.

-Esta bien ve a darte un baño y luego te vas a dormir-dijo Elisa pasandose el sepillo por su pelo.

-Eso es lo que voy hacer-dijo Marron en un tono cansado.

De repente suena el teléfono en casa de Elisa. ¡RINGG!.

-Buenas noches con quien hablo-dijo Elisa.

-Ummm Elisa soy yo Trunks se encuentra Marron-dijo Trunks. Esta llamada de Trunks le parecio algo raro a Elisa y a estas horas de la noche. ¿Por qué prengutara por Marron ese hermoso mujeriego? Se preguntaba Elisa.

-Elisa sigues hay-dijo Trunks.

-Si aquí estoy, y Marron si esta se fue a dar un baño, porque-dijo Elisa.

-Solo quiero hablar con ella un momento, pero yo la llamo en diez minutos-dijo Trunks.-Pero en ese momento voy hablar contigo haber como estas-dijo Trunks un poco coqueto.

-Umm yo bien y tu-dijo Elisa.

-Bien mucho trabajo, mujeres en fin viviendo la vida-dijo Trunks.

-Aaahhh lo que causa tener dinero, ser hermoso y sexy a la vez eso es un privilegio que muchos desean tener-dijo Elisa sentandose en el sofa y jugando con su pelo.

-Pues si soy un hombre con mucha suerte-dijo Trunks.-Y tu mamasita eres una chica hermosa y sexy y cualquier hombre puede caer a tus pies que tu dice si un dia de estos salimos a bailar y tomarnos un para de copas que te pareses-dijo El chico coqueto.

-Suena interesante pero querido yo ya tengo novio-dijo Elisa.

-Que mala suerte tuve ahora-dijo el chico "resignado".

-Ahh ya Marron salio de el baño dejame y te la pongo.

Marron salio de la habitacion con una bata el pelo mojado y secandoselo con una toalla.

-Quien es- dijo Marron confundida.

-Es Trunks y quiere hablar contigo-dijo Elisa poniendo una mano en el teléfono y bajando la voz para que Trunks no la escuchara.

-Trunks y quiere hablar conmigo-dijo Marron impresionada por lo que le dijo su amiga.-A esta hora-dijo Marron.

-Si yo no se habla con el-dijo Elisa pasandole el teléfono.

-OK-dijo Marron.

-Bueno-dijo Marron.

-Marron al fin logro escuchar tu voz-dijo Trunks.

-Que quieres Trunks si es molestarme con tu palabras coquetas no estoy para eso y tengo mucho sueño-dijo Marron.

-No no es eso solo te queria invitar a salir a un bar y hablar contigo seriamente-dijo Trunks serio.

Como Trunks invitando a salir a Marron a salir. Esto dejo a Marron inpresionada no lo podia creer y dijo que queria hablar con ella seriamente. Esto era un milagro.

-Y como nose que esto es solo para molestarme y tratarme de seducirme para despues de que estemos pasados de copas me intentes llevar a la cama-dijo Marron haciendose la dura.

-Yo nunca hablo con una mujer seriamente tu sabes que todas son como un juguete para mi-dijo Trunks mas serio.

-Si eso es cierto esta bien me listo y te aviso-dijo Marron aceptando.

-OK paso a recogerte en 30 minutos mi amor-esas ultimas palabras las dijo con sarcasmos las cuales causaron que Marron colgara el teléfono muy rapido.

-Que paso que te dijo-pregunto Elisa con ansias.

-Trunks me invito a salir-dijo Marron contenta de alegria brincaba y gritaba de felicidad.

-En serio-dijo Elisa impresionada.

-Si me dijo que necesitaba hablar seriamente conmigo y me invito a un bar-dijo Marron un poco mas calmada de la felicidad.

-Que bien amiga un paso adelante-dijo Elisa emosionada.

-Pero aun no cantemos victoria porque nadie sabe de lo que se tratara esa conversación-dijo Marron seria.

-¿Y cuando viene?-pregunto Elisa.

-En 30 minutos-dijo Marron.

-Pues entonces que esperas ve a ponerte bella-dijo Elisa.

-OK ya voy-dijo Marron quien salio corriendo hacia su habitacion.-Me ayudas-dijo Marron.

-Claro a alla voy-dijo Elisa.

Elisa habrio su closet que estaba lleno de ropa.

-Wow esto parece una tienda-dijo Marron con los ojos bien grandes y la boca abierta.

-Bueno lo que te vas a poner es un vestido de perlas con el pelo ondulado-dijo Elisa sacando de su armario una vestido corto estraples con perlas, corto. Lo puso en la cama y agarro a Marron y la sento en una silla al frente de un espejo. Saco una plancha de pelo y una tenaza comezo a plancharle el pelo.

Minutos mas tardes despues de que termino con el pelo fue con el maquillaje hasta dejarla hermosa.

-Ahora ve a ponerte el vestido-dijo Elisa.

-Si-dijo Marron. Agarro el vestido entro al baño al cabo de unos minutos salio una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio con un vestido hermoso y un maquillaje natural en su hermoso rostro. Lucia espectacular con eso iba a volver loco a Trunks pero muy loco.

-Hermosa-dijo Elisa.-Ponte estos tacones-dijo Elisa sacando unos tacones de color gris de su amario. Marron acedio sin decir una palabra.

-Me veo bien-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Perfecta-dijo Elisa.

Suena el timbre en la puerta.

-Ese deber ser el-dije Marron.

Ambas chicas salieron a la sala y Marron abrio la puerta y se encontro a este hermoso hombre con una camiza blanca manga larga apretada a su cuerpo el cual le hacia lucir muy bien sus musculos y unos pantalones negros de mezclilla con unos tenis. Se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio a Marron vestida asi no tenia palabras para describir a esa mujer.

-E… estas hermosa me dejaste con la boca abierta-dijo Trunks tartamudeando.

-Gracias tu tambien te ves muy lindo-dijo Marron nerviosa y sorojada.

-Nos vamos-dijo Trunks

-Si, adios Elisa-dijo Marron.

-Adios hermosa-dijo Trunks.

-Adios chicos-dijo Elisa.

Marron salio de la casa cerrando la puerta y caminando en frente de Trunks. Este aun impresionado por la belleza de Marron esta noche.

-Madre mia que curvas tan grandes-murmuro Trunks sin dejar de mirarle el trasero a Marron.

-Escuche eso-dijo Marron.

[ . ]

Que les parecio este capitulo quiere mas reviews ya casi se acerca el mejor capitulo de todos no voy a dar muchos detalles.


	8. Historia de el pasado y del presente

Que tal mi gente linda que les pareció el capitulo anterior este nuevo capitulo les va a gustar a muchas porque va a estar de lo mejor tienen que leerlo. Por lo tanto he decidido hacer la historia un poco mas corta (no tanto) para así poder comenzar hacer mi segunda historia que se va a tratar de Trunks y Marron pero es de misterio que les parece y quiero hacerlo como una continuación de esta pero con un tema muy diferente.

¡BUENO! No digo mas disfruten el capitulo. Que esta súper bueno.

[ . ]

Marron y Trunks se encontraban en el carro de Trunks. Una Ferrari de color negro muy elegante y digno de una persona tan adinerada como lo es Trunks. Se dirigían al mismo bar en donde se reunieron Goten, Elisa, Trunks y Marron aquella noche.

Marron notaba a Trunks mucho mas serio de lo que el solía ser con ella. No la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza con una mirada coqueta con el hace con todas, Marron se preguntaba si tenia fiebre o algo estaba súper raro.

-Ya llegamos-dice el chico parqueándose en el parqueo.

-Es el mismo lugar de la noche pasada-dijo Marron.

-Si así es-dijo Trunks. Ambos chicos salieron del carro y entraron a la discoteca. El lugar estaba lleno. Trunks agarro de las manos a Marron para que viniera con ella. Este gesto a Marron le encanto y claro que asedio.

-¿Que quieres de tomar?-le pregunta Trunks a Marron.

-Una margarita por favor-responde la chica.

-Una margarita y un vodka envíamelo a mi mesa VIP por favor-dijo Trunks al mesero.

-Como ordene señor-dijo el mesero.

-Bueno Trunks tu me trajiste aquí porque quería hablar conmigo algo seriamente-hablo Marron.

-Si así es- respondió el chico.

-Bien de que se trata-pregunto Marron.

-Te acuerdas cuando me preguntas esta mañana si alguna vez me he enamorado de alguna chica-dijo Trunks en un tono serio.

-Si me acuerdo que paso con eso-dijo Marron. En ese momento el mesero llega con las bebidas y la pone en la mesa.

-Me quede pensando mucho en eso y si en realidad si lo hice-dijo Trunks serio.

Esto impacto a Marron. Trunks se había enamorado alguna vez de una chica. Se preguntaba quien fue la que tuvo el privilegio de ser el amor de Trunks, el mujeriego mas deseado por todas las chica, si se enamoro.

-Wow eso es interesante un mujeriego como tu estaba enamorado-dijo Marron tratando de esconder su asombro.-Y quien es esa persona que pudo robarte el corazón-dijo Marron tomando un trago de su margarita.

-Bueno ella fue mi primera en todo, mi primera novia, primer beso, mi primera vez en hacer el amor, fue mi primera en todo. Me enamore de ella como ninguna persona se ha enamorado de otra. Todo eso ocurrió cuando yo tenía 16 años hace 6 años atrás, se llama Samanta. Samanta era hermosa para mi fue la mujer mas hermosa que conocí. El pelo negro largo ojos color café, un cuerpo hermoso y su carácter era lo mas dulce que se podía encontrar en alguien. Era inteligente, sincera honesta y carismática. Nos hicimos novios en la secundaria. Cuando comenzamos a salir yo hacia cualquier cosa por estar con ella hasta me puse en contra de mi madre, a mi padre no le importo al contrario el me dijo que por lo menos sabia que no tenia un hijo gay. Mi madre dijo que no le gustaba chicas como ella porque decía que solo hacen romperle el corazón a los demás que por mas ingenua que fuera a ella no la engañaba.-comenzó, Trunks paro y tomo un poco de su vodka.

-Esta bien sigue-dijo Marron.

-Pues, yo le explique y le explique que ella no era así que ella era muy diferente a todas las demás. Nos escapábamos de la casa y nos íbamos a la playa o cualquier lugar para poder estar juntos y hacer el amor toda la noche. Me encantaba saborear su cuerpo tocarla y besarla por todas parte con pasión y todo eso siguió y siguió. Incluso nos escapamos por una semana y nos fuimos ha un hotel y la pasamos riquísimo era la mujer chica de todo el mundo me enamore de ella como nunca.

-Cualquier chica desearía tener a un hombre que la ame a su lado por que terminaron y además nunca la presentaste a la familia, ¿porque?-dijo Marron quedando interesada en la historia de Trunks.

-Hay dios mío porque terminamos, pues todo es amor y pasión que yo sentía por ella se convirtió en odio y desprecio hacia ella. Una día habíamos durado un año ya cuando teníamos 17 me di cuanta de algo horrible que ella hizo-dijo Trunks bajando la cabeza y cuando la alzo la cabeza una lagrima bajaba por su cachete.-Me entere de que cuando estaba conmigo tenia a dos amantes mas los usaba a todos juntos. También me entere que un chico de los que ella engaño cuando termino con ella agarro y lo mato de un disparo. Luego cuando me entere de eso lo cual al principio no lo creía pero después ella misma me lo admitió en la cara no le importo si yo sentí algo por ella o no me dijo que solo me uso que yo era un imbesil al verme enamorado de ella. Me largue y le dije que en su vida me viera, me pase noches llorando y semanas deprimido a un punto que casi me suicido mi madre tenia razón en todo caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. Y desde ese entonce decidí a no volver a enamorarme de ninguna mujer y volverme en mujeriego.-termino Trunks.

-Me has dejado sin palabras-dijo Marron asombrada. Esa imbesil engaño a su amor como alguien puede ser así si fuera ella nunca no dejaría ir de su lado y ni lo maltrataba al contrario le daría amor y cariño. Quería abrasarlo besarlo i decirle que lo amaba pero ya como el le había dicho de ninguna mujer se iba a enamorar.-Esa idiota no tiene escrúpulos-dijo Marron terminado su copa de su margarita.

-Y te mentí hoy porque no quería recordar esa situación-dijo Trunks secándose las lagrimas de su cachete.

-Nunca te he visto llorar-dijo Marron un poco tierna.-Es extraño pero a la vez, um… bonito-dijo Marron sonrojarse.

-Je no te preocupes necesita desahogarme-dijo este.

-Pues quiero que no solo me tomes como una compañera de trabajo sino como una amiga mas con la cual puedes contarles tus cosas-dijo Marron alegre y tratando de alegrar a Trunks también.-Bueno la verdad no quiero tomar el lugar de Goten-termino ella.

-Ja no no te preocupes y si acepto ser tu amigo-dijo Trunks alegre.-Pero ahora ven siéntate a mi lado-dijo Trunks cambiando a un tono coqueto.

-Que quieres Trunks-dijo Marron.

-Solo ven chiquita-dijo Trunks dando una palmaba al sofá en donde estaba sentado a su lado. Marron asedio con un poco de miedo pero asedio quería estar cerca de su amor, de su vida y esta noche lo tenía que aprovechar. Se sentó y Trunks le puso una mano alrededor de sus hombros. Marron se asombro ante este gesto que el hizo.

-Tu te acuerdas que tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente-dijo Trunks acariciándole el cabello a Marron.

-¿Qué?-dijo Marron alejando su cara un poco hacia atrás.-A por que tu me la estas cobrando, yo pensé que solo veníamos hablar aquí de lo que tenias que contarme no para besarnos ni acostarnos juntos-dijo Marron un poco enfadada.

-Pues bueno para completar la noche un par de besitos, solamente y carisias-dijo Trunks en un tono coqueto.

-NOOOO, ya dije que no es que no entiendes-dijo Marron ya empezando a explotar. Marron quería besarlo toda la noche pero ella sabia que el solo la usaba y que iba a caer junto a sus pies por cualquier beso que pase. De un beso a terminar a la cama eso no iba con ella.

-Marry, chiquita solo besitos si un par de besitos y ya nada de ir a la cama claro si tu quieres ir no importa-dijo Trunks en un tono casi suplicándole.

-Marry hasta sobre nombre me pusiste, pues fíjate que me llamo Marron OK, M-a-r-r-o-n.-dijo Marron corrigiendo a Trunks.

-Era de jugando, Marron pero ven chiquita un besito y punto-dijo Trunks acariciándole la cara a Marron y acercando sus labios mas cerca a los de el lentamente. Marron quedaba emborrachada por la seducción del chico hacia ella. Quería besarlo toda la noche pero a la vez sentía miedo de quedar mas enamorada y obsesionarse mas con el.

-Esta bien un par de besitos y ya-dijo Marron llevando sus labios lentamente a los de Trunks de una manera muy tierna. Trunks respondió con mucho gusto llevando su mano hacia sus piernas. Marron convirtió ese beso tierno en uno mas apasionado llevo sus manos hacia el cuello de el chico.-Ya no crees que fue suficiente-dijo Marron separándose de Trunks.

-No me gustas como besas esos labios saben muy ricos-dijo Trunks. Se volvieron a besar y esta vez Marron acepto con más confianza.

-Ya Trunks en serio-dijo Marron separándose de el. Trunks se separo mas y en su cara se notaba que eso que hizo Marron no le gusto mucho. Se tomo la el ultimo trago que le quedaba en la copa.

-No te enojes conmigo por favor-dijo Marron tiernamente.-no quiero ser así-dijo Marron.

-Eres la primera mujer que me rechaza mis besos por dos veces-dijo Trunks en un tono frío.- ¿Porque?-pregunto Trunks.

Marron se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No podía decirle a Trunks que ella estaba enamorada de el. No sabia como iba a reaccionar ya que el mismo le dijo que no se iba a enamorar de ninguna otra mujer en su vida ya que no quería pasar lo mismo que antes y ella no quería ser rechazada por el pero había algo que la quemaba por dentro y es que quería decirle a Trunks que lo amaba desde que era pequeña era el amor de su vida y que soñaba con el todo el tiempo.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta-exigió Trunks.

-Ya no puedo mas-dijo Marron parándose de el sofá y poniéndose en frente de el chico.-No te seguí besando porque estoy enamorada de ti, y tengo miedo a seguir enamorándome mas-revelo Marron.-Eres el amor de mi vida desde que era una niña y te amo demasiado me vuelvo loca por ti, y no la vez en la que esos hombre me iba hacer daño y tu me salvaste…-Marron comenzó a llorar.-Me dijiste que yo era una virgencita y que te gustan así y que tu ibas a ser mi primer hombre en mi vida y que después yo podía hacer con mi cuerpo lo que ami se me diera la gana que te daba igual, eso me llevo hasta el piso no podía mas ese no era el Trunks que yo conocí y me enamore, y conseguí ese trabajo en la empresa para poder vengarme de ti pero no puedo ya no puedo-dijo Marron derramando en llanto y salio corriendo de el bar.

-Marron espera… Marro-Trunks le siguió corriendo con una cara de asombro por lo que le había revelado la chica. No tenia ni la menor idea de que ella estaba enamorada de el. Salio por la puerta y pudo alcanzarla afuera de el carro y llorando.

-Marron espera no te vallas por favor-dijo Trunks amarrándola por la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo mas. Sus narices estaban una junta con la otra Marron no alzaba la vista para verlo.-Cálmate si-dijo Trunks secándole las lagrimas de los cachetes y mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos azules se conectaron con los llorosos zafiros de Marron.

-Me llaves a la casa de Elisa por favor-dijo Marron un poco mas calmada.

-Si no te preocupes súbete al carro-dijo Trunks sacando la llave de el carro. Ambos chicos ya adentro. Trunks miro a Marron y le paso una botella de agua que tenia.-Toma te sentirás mejor-dijo Trunks.

-Gracias-dijo Marron tomando un poco de agua de la botella y un poca más calmada.

-Marron, cuando yo te dije que no me importaba lo que hacías con tu cuerpo yo lo dije porque estaba borracho y cuando lo estoy digo cualquier estupidez que me venga a la cabeza-dijo Trunks.-Pero créeme yo puede que sea mujeriego pero jamás le faltaría al respeto a una mujer nunca-dijo Trunks serio.-Me perdonas por eso chiquita-dijo Trunks agarrando la barbilla de Marron y haciéndola mírale a los ojos.

-Si ese es el Trunks que conocí-dijo Marron con una sonrisa.-Trunks yo no te estoy obligándote a que me ames ni nada, ya que tu me dijiste que nunca te vas a enamorar de una chica por lo que te hizo Samanta y créeme que solo quería sacar esto que llevaba dentro de mi, y quiero seguir siendo tu amiga-dijo Marron triste.

-Claro que si y gracias por comprenderme-dijo el chico encendiendo el carro y saliendo de el estacionamiento.

[ . ]

RING, RING.

-Ya voy, quien demonios será a esta hora-se quejo Elisa. Abrió la puerta.-Marron, Trunks ya volvieron eso fue rápido ya hablaron-dijo Elisa bostezando.

-Te despertamos-dijo Marron inocentemente.

-Bueno si estaba durmiendo pasen-dijo Elisa.

-No yo ya me voy estoy cansado la verdad-dijo Trunks.

-Esta bien lindo, buenas noches-dijo Elisa.

-Adiós y buenas noches-dijo Marron.

-Adiós-se despidió Trunks dándole un beso en la mejilla a Marron. Elisa frunció el ceño ante esta ecena.

-Bueno, bueno y aquí que paso-dijo Elisa ya Marron adentro y cerrando la puerta.

-Muchas cosas-dijo Marron un poco triste.

-Porque amiga, se nota que has llorado mucho-dijo Elisa.-Ven siéntate y cuéntame que paso-dijo Elisa.

-Le confesé a Trunks que estoy enamorada de el-comenzó Marron.

-¡Que!-se sorprendió Elisa -y el que te dijo-pregunto Elisa.

-Espérate, le dije todo lo que sentía y mi plan y todo y el me contó su historia de su primer amor como la paso con ella y al final ella lo traiciono, le mintió y después de vivir esa experiencia no se iba a volver enamorar de ninguna mujer bueno es una historia larga la cual no quiero volver a contar-dijo Marron.

-Al fin de al cabo que le explique y le pregunte si quería ser mi amigo y el me respondió de la manera mas dulce y sincero que me había hablado en su vida que si que no me preocupara-dijo Marron alegre.

-Wow amiga el niño lindo, sexy y rico tiene su ternura-dijo Elisa.

-Pero eso no es todo, el y yo nos besamos-dijo Marron feliz.

-¡Que!-se asombro Elisa.-Pero como paso-dijo la chica.

-Bueno cuando termino de contarme la historia de su primer amor, me dijo que me sentara al lado de el y yo me senté y después me puso su mano alrededor de mis hombros y me dijo que si nos podíamos dar un par de besitos, yo al principio dije que no pero después me quede embobada con sus caricias que me dio y nos besamos dos veces a la segunda vez le dije que parara y se enojo conmigo y hay fue cuando el me pregunto que yo era la primera mujer que le rechazaba dos besos y porque, entonces en ese momento fue cuando le dije de mi amor hacia el.

-Wow, me alegro por ti amiga-dijo Elisa parándose de el sofá.-Yo tengo sueño y me voy a dormir-dijo Elisa.

-Si yo también estoy cansada, buenas noches-dijo Marron.

-Buena noches-Termino Elisa.

[ . ]

Que les pareció. Estaba tan ansiosa de escribir este capitulo que si no lo escribía se me iban las ideas de la cabeza pero aquí lo tienen hecho y completo espero que lo disfruten y quiero reviews son mis chocolates preferidos xD. Los quiero.


	9. Una pelea por un hombre

Que tal chicos como están este es un nuevo capitulo un Trunks empezando a cambiar, una Marron mas feliz, una Susan enojada. Espero que le guste mi nuevo capitulo el cual le va a agradar a muchos. ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

[ . ]

Trunks se levanto cansado, aun adormido suena el despertador y la luz de el amanecer entraba por su ventana. El bello joven aun dormido parecía un príncipe, se despertó con pocas ganas y se sienta en su cama. Miro la hora a un reloj de pared que se encontraba en frente de el, estaba con un pantalón de pijamas rojo de cuadros negros y sin camisa sus músculos bien marcados, unos pechos bien enderezados y unos abs bien torneados. Era el cuerpo que volvía loca a toda mujer. De repente entro su hermana brincado encima del chico.

-Buenos días hermanito-dijo Bra.

-Aaahhh, eres tu-dijo el chico estrujándose los ojos.-Que quieres-dijo el chico.

-Nada molestarte-respondió la chica un poco picara.-Quería preguntarte si ¿vas a trabajar hoy?-pregunto Bra.

-Si, porque-respondió el chico sentándose en la cama y Bra levantándose de sus piernas.

-Porque quería que me acompañaras a ir de compras-dijo la chica.

-Yo ir contigo de compras, no ni en tu sueños me meto yo en una tienda contigo será para que me valla en bancarrota-dijo el chico.

-Pero si yo voy a llevar una tarjeta que mama me dio-dijo Bra.

-¡No! porque te acuerdas la otra vez que fui contigo unos idiotas te estaban mirando el trasero y unos de ellos de atrevido te dio una nalga y tu con una sonrisita de que no paso nada y cuando me vengo a enterar el día siguiente ya se hicieron novios-dijo Trunks un poco alterado.

-Pero te juro que eso no va a pasar-dijo Bra.

-No dije Bra, además aun sigo enojado contigo por lo que paso con Goten-dijo Trunks entradose al baño que estaba adentro de su habitación.

-Ya eso paso Trunks y además te prometo que no me vuelvo a acercar a el-dijo la chica sentándose en la cama.

-Bra te acostaste con el me entiendes-dijo Trunks saliendo de el baño con el sepillo dental y pasta n la boca.

-Si pero además yo no soy virgen-dijo Bra abriendo la boca mas de lo que debe.

-¡Que cosa!-dijo Trunks saliendo alterado de el baño secándose la cara con unas toalla.- ¿Tu no eras virgen cuando te acostaste con Goten?-pregunto el chico.

-Ummm, no hermanito-dijo Bra nerviosa.

-Y quien diablos fue ese tipo quien te la quito-exigió Trunks apunto de explotar.

-Fue un exnovio que tenia hace ocho meses-dijo Bra nerviosa.

-Y usaron protección ambos-dijo Trunks con un poco de rabia.

-Si yo te robe unos preservativos y unas pastillas anticonceptivas que tu tenias-dijo Bra mirando a su hermano de una manera penosa.

-Mas te vale enana estupida porque si yo me entero de que quedaste embaraza mato a ese hijo de puta-dijo Trunks abrazando a su hermana y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias hermanito por cuidarme te amo-dijo Bra respondiéndole ese abrazo.-Prométeme que no le vas a decir a Mama ni a Papa-dijo Bra mirándolo a los ojos y separándose de el un poco.

-Tu sabes que de mi boca no sale nada y si tu me guardas mis secretos yo te guardo los tuyos-dijo Trunks.-Yo también te amo mi princesa-dijo Trunks

Bra se levanto y empezó a molestar a Trunks tocándole el trasero. Se salio de la habitación corriendo. El chico no le dio mucha importancia y se entro a bañar.

[ . ]

Marron se sentó en el carro y lo encendió a su lado se encontraba una bolsa de comida de McDonals. Se dirigía a su trabajo como de costumbre y ahora mucho más que antes quería ir para ver a su amor. Se sentía mas relajada sin un peso encima porque ya Trunks sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero ella sabia que una víbora muy cercana se estaba interponiendo en su camino y no le iba a dejar a Trunks para ella sola. Si algo saco de su madre es a luchar por lo que quiere a persistente y valiente a la vez pero ella sabia que Trunks era un mujeriego y que aunque le dijo que si pudieran ser amigos solamente estaría bien, quería ser algo más pero ella sabe que se comienza desde cero. Agarro un par de papas fritas y se las comió. Llego al parqueo de las empresas de la Corporación Capsula. Se bajo del carro con su bolsa de McDonals y entro por la puerta principal.

-Buenos días-saludo la chica.

-Buenos días señorita, aquí tiene un informe de anoche el cual necesita terminar por ordenes de el jefe-dijo la asistente de recepción, Alejandra.

-Gracias y ¿ya sabes si vino Trunks?- pregunto la chica sosteniendo unos papeles en la mano derecha y la bolsa de McDonals en la otra.

-No el jefe los miércoles siempre llega un poco tarde-dijo Alejandra

-Ahh esta bien me avisas cuando llegue-dijo Marron. -Otra cosa ya llego la víbora esta de Susan-dijo Marron de mala gana.

-Si esta en su oficina y parece que esta feliz porque la vi que entro muy contenta ni saludo y me hablo en un tono que casi le meto una bofetada, que comigo no se meta-dijo Alejandra en un tono enojado.

-Jajajaja que cómica eres no le hagas caso ami también me cae mal y trabajo con ella, que mala suerte-dijo Marron.-Bueno me tengo que ir a trabajar que tengas buen día-dijo Marron despidiéndose

-Gracias igual-dijo Alejandra.

Marron camino hacia el elevador, presiono el botón para arriba y entro. Llego entro a su oficina y se sentó en su silla dejando los papeles encima de su escritorio junto a la bolsa de comida de McDonals. Saco un sándwich de la bolsa, un vaso plástico con limonada, y las papas fritas. Empezó a saborear el sándwich el cual lo sostenía con amabas manos y le metió una mordida muy profunda. De repente entra una persona de no tanto agrado para Marron entra por la puerta con un reporte en la mano y de mala forma.

-Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo-pregunto Susan en un tono muy agudo exigiendo una respuesta.

-Ummm comiéndome un sándwich-dijo Marron con mitad del sándwich en la boca.

-Y tú crees que estas son horas de estar comiendo en la oficina-dijo Susan en un tono enojado.

Marron termino de tragar el pedazo de sándwich que tenia en la boca ya alterada de la presencia de Susan y de su actitud.

-Bueno y tu quien demonio eres-dijo Marron.-Mi jefe es Trunks, no tu y yo no me voy a morir de hambre tampoco- dijo Marron un poco enojada.-Por favor salte de mi oficina si no quieres que esto llegue a mal-termino la chica.

-Claro que me voy a ir pero esto es apenas el comienzo, querida-dijo Susan en un tono amenazador. La chica salio de la oficina y Marron no le hizo mucha importancia a lo que ella le dijo.

[ . ]

Trunks llego a la empresa de la Corporación Capsula y se encontraba en su oficina leyendo unos contratos. De repente entra Susan por la puerta.

-Buenos días-dijo Susan muy coqueta.

-Buenos días, como estas-dijo Trunks cerrando el contrato y recontándose en su silla con un lapicero en la boca.

-Bien mejor que nunca y tu- dijo Susan sentándose enfrente de escritorio con un escote el cual captaba la mirada de Trunks.

-Bien y ahora mejor-dijo el chico mirando el escote.

-Oye tienes planes esta noche-dijo Susan.

-Ummm no ninguno pero me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche porque-dijo el chico.

-Solo quería saber-dijo Susan.

Trunks se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Susan por detrás. Empezó a acariciar sus hombros y luego le toco los senos empezó a darle besitos por el cuello y a quitarle la camisa. Agarro a Susan y la cargo sentándola en la mesa del escritorio. Se estaban devorando en un beso apasionado y salvaje mientras Susan le quitaba el saco seguido por la corbata y la camisa Trunks ya iba por quitarle el sostén. Esta ecena era un milagro no haber sido interrumpida por nadie. De repente Marron entra por la puerta.

-Trunks mira…-Marron no término de decir lo que iba a decir. Se quedo en shock al ver esto. No tenia palabras, quería llorar, irle encima a la perra esa y abofetear a Trunks.

-Umm Marron que haces aquí-dijo Trunks nervioso y poniéndose la camisa lo más rápido que pudiera mientras Susan terminaba de acomodarse el sostén y la camisa que tenia de luego.

-Aaa perdón la verdad es que soy una mal educada que no sabe tocar la puerta ante de entrar, déjame intentar de nuevo para mostrar que tengo mas educación o sino los dejo que terminen su trabajo-dijo Marron en un tono sarcástico.

-Marron no es necesario-dijo Trunks.

-Solo quería decirte que ya llegaron los reportes desde Estados Unidos pero como veo que estas disfrutando no te interesan-dijo Marron.

-Claro que si esos papeles son muy importantes-dijo Trunks.

-Oye tu de que tanto te quejas tu no eres ni su novia ni nada así que para de reprocharle-dijo Susan enfrentando a Marron.

-A ti que diablos te importa perra, a ti nadie te metió y yo hablo lo que ami me sale de la boca estupida-dijo Marron desataba en furia. Cuando esta niña se pone enojada se le sale de todo.

-Oye que falta de respeto que eres-dijo Susan.

-Chicas no comiencen-dijo Trunks en medio de ambas chicas.

-¡Tu cállate!-esa palabra dejo en shock a Trunks-Ya tu me estas colmando la paciencia plástica de porquería y tu no me quieres conocer porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz babosa-dijo Marron fuera de control casi.

-Tu tampoco Trunks si tú tuvieras que elegir entre ella y yo a quien escogerías-pregunto Susan.

-Yo-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso-Y porque la pregunta-dijo el chico.

-Solo para dejarle saber que en este juego de quien se quiere llevar al jefe a la cama primero gana la que tiene mejor experiencia, la mas madura, inteligente, y sexy de todas y en esas estas abajo mamita-dijo Susan con hipocresía.

Marron no soporto esas palabras y le planto tremenda bofetada en la cara. Susan se la devolvió y bien duro también. Pero Marron agarro y le metió tremendo puñetazo que le rompió la nariz. Ya Trunks voy que la situación seria mente peligrosa y agarro a Marron por la mano para que no la siga atacando en ese momento entra Goten a la oficina.

-Que demonio paso aquí-pregunto el chico confundido ante la situación.

-Esto es largo Goten-dijo Trunks soltando a Marron y ayudando a Susan.-Goten pásame hilo de la nevera y papel higiénico por favor-dijo Trunks, el chico asedio. Marron se encontraba en un lado observando la ecena.

-Te saliste de control-dijo Trunks.

-Ella me llamo puta mientras mas puta es ella-dijo Marron.

-¿Marron tu hesite esto?-pregunto el chico.

-Susan porque no vas a la enfermería-dijo Trunks secándole la sangre que le salía por la nariz.-Goten acompáñala-dijo el chico.

-Si-Goten respondió y agarro a Susan por el brazo y salieron de la oficina.

-Le pegaste no solo porque te llamo puta verdad-dijo Trunks exigiendo una respuesta.

-No-dijo Marron con un poco de pena y la cabeza baja.-Seguro que ya tienes una idea-dijo Marron.

-Si porque te pusiste celosa-dijo Trunks.

-No me lo tienes que recordar-dijo La chica.

-A veces sales de será una chica tierna a una salvaje-dijo Trunks.

-No comiences por favor-dijo Marron.

-No he dicho nada malo, al contrario-dijo el chico.-esas mujeres son las que me gustan ami-dijo el chico.

-Ja pero ami los hombres como tu de mujeriego no me gustan-dijo Marron.

-Aaaa que malo pero solo por mujeriego verdad-dijo Trunks.

-Si solo por eso-dijo Marron tiernamente.

Trunks se acerco a Marron y le levanto por la mejilla y la hizo mirar a los ojos azules del chico.

-No Trunks comigo no yo no voy a caer en tus caricias por mas que quiera no, no puedo-dijo Marron dándose la vuelta para irse.

Trunks fue mas astuto y la agarro por el brazo y la atrajo a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo. Marron se dejo y le respondió el abrazo dejando su cara caer en el pecho musculoso del chico.

-Nadie me gana en esto-dijo Trunks.

-No estas enojado comigo-dijo Marron.

-No porque debería de estarlo-dijo el chico.

-Pero si yo le rompí la nariz a la estupida esa-dijo Marron.

-Y-dijo Trunks.-Estuvo bueno-termino el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Marron se separo y le sonrío.

-Me gusta cuando las mujeres se pelean por mí-dijo el chico divertido.

-Idiota no solo lo hice por ti-dijo Marron.

-Pero en parte fue por mi-dijo Trunks para molestarla.

-Ahí Trunks tu no tienes remedio yo me voy-dijo Marron abriendo la puerta.

-Adiós culona-dijo Trunks para molestarla.

[ . ]

Y que les pareció este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado a todos. Estoy muy feliz porque a mucha gente le gusta mi primera historia y créanme que cuando comencé no tenia idea y gracias a la ayuda de muchos de ustedes he avanzando cada vez más y más. Lo quieros muchos próximo capitulo casi listo.


	10. una noche inolvidable

¡Hola como están! Tenia tanto tiempo sin escribir un fic es que estaba de vacaciones y tenia mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de un computador. Bueno no se diga mas y lean este capitulo. Es mi favorito y me inspire muy bien creo.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene contenido adulto.

.

Era una noche muy hermosa, con estrellas brillando por todos lados y una luna nueva reluciente. Ella se encontraba en la playa, recostada en la arena mirando las estrellas y pensando en como seria una noche sin ellas. También estaba pensando en su estrella favorita pero esa estrella era muy fugaz y sin un lugar de aterrizaje en su mente. De repente suena su teléfono celular miro la pantalla y vio que era su mejor amiga Elisa.

-Que paso Elisa-contesta Marron.

-En donde te metiste buena loca-contesta Elisa.

-Estoy en la playa-dijo Marron.

-¿En la playa? ¿Y con quien?-pregunto Elisa muy extrañada.

-Sola-contesto.

-Esta bien solo te llame para saber en donde estabas y para decirte que te deje cena en la mesa del comedor y que talvez no regrese esta noche porque me voy de parranda si quieres te espero y vamos juntas. Que te parece-dijo Elisa muy entusiasmada.

-No esta bien vete tu sola yo llego a la casa mas tarde-dijo Marron.

-Esta bien y ya hija deja esa voz de melancolía que tienes, bueno adiós-dijo Elisa.

-Adiós-dijo Marron.

Marron colgó la llamaba y se sentó entre piernas. Otra vez suena el teléfono.

-Bueno-dice la chica.

-Hola, preciosa como estas-dijo una voz muy conocida para Marron.

-Trunks tu que haces llamándome a esta hora-dijo Marron sorprendida por la llamada.

-Te quiero invitar a salir-dijo el chico.

-¿Para donde?-pregunto Marron.

-Es un lugar muy especial para mi no lo visito poca veces y en alguna ocasión especial-dijo el chico.

-Y pero hoy no es una ocasión especial creo yo-dijo la chica.

-Pero dentro de pronto será-dijo el chico muy misterioso. -Te paso a buscar en 30 minutos que te parece-dijo Trunks.

-Esta bien-dijo Marron.

La chica salio volando y se fue a rápida velocidad porque solo tenia 30 minutos para estar lista.

.

Trunks se encontraba en la tina tomando un baño de burbujas. Salio de la tina y entro a la ducha para terminar su baño. Salio a su habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cadera. En la cama estaba unos pantalones jeans de azul oscuro y una camisa de manga corta negra. Agarro y saco unos Boxes de su gaveta y se lo puso seguido del pantalón y por ultimo la camisa. El chico se puso sus zapatos se dejo el pelo mojado y se echo perfume por todo el cuerpo. Agarro su teléfono Iphone 4S y salio de su habitación bajo las escaleras y llego hasta el garaje y tomo las llaves de un Ferrari rojo que se encontraba allí. Se moto y salio a toda velocidad hacia el apartamento de Marron. Llamo a Goten desde su teléfono.

-Bueno-contesta el chico de pelo negro.

-Que haces-dijo Trunks.

-Aquí cansado me pase la tarde entera entrenando con mi hermano-dijo el chico con la voz exhausta.-Y tu-pregunto el chico.

-Voy a tener una hermosa cita con Marron-dijo Trunks con una voz picara.

-Con Marron y ella acepto-dijo el chico.

-Claro que si-dijo Trunks.

-Bueno y que van hacer-pregunto Goten.

-Mañana te digo-dijo el chico.

-Esta bien Trunks cuidado con lo que haces-advirtió el pelinegro.

-Yo se lo que voy hacer no me digas que tengo que hacer, Adiós-dijo Trunks.

Colgó la llamada. Ya se estaba estacionando en el parqueo del apartamento. Lo apago y presionó el botón de el elevador entro y cerro. Llego hasta el piso del departamento y toco el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy-Grito la chica con un vestido azul brillante de una sola manga larga y zapatos grises labios pintado de rojo y delineador negro que resaltaban sus bellos ojos azueles. Venia corriendo hacia la puerta y batallando en ponerse un arete de una oreja. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su galán.

-Wow que hermosa estas me quede embobado-dijo el chico quien quedo delirando al ver la belleza de la chica.

-Gracias-dijo Marron sonrojada.

-Nos vamos-pregunto el chico.

-Si ya-dijo Marron salio del apartamento cerrándolo con llave.

Marron camino adelante seguida por Trunks y entraron al elevador bajaron y llegaron al parqueo donde se encontraba el carro de Trunks. Entraron al auto y se fueron.

-¿A donde me piensas llevarme que es tan especial para ti?-pregunto Marron.

-Cuando llegues veras casi falta poco que muy cerca de aquí-dijo el chico.

-Trunks a mi no me gustan los misterios ni sorpresas-dijo Marron un poco incomoda.

-Bueno, pues esta vas a tener que aguantarte-dijo el chico.-Solo te digo que será una noche inolvidable-dijo el chico picándole un ojo a la rubia.

Ya había pasado un rato y llegaron a una cabaña de color blanca que se encontraba en la cima de una montaña de la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad. Marron quedo impresionada por la belleza de esta casa.

-¿Aquí es?-pregunto la chica.

-Si-respondió Trunks parqueándose al frente de la casa y apagando el auto tras si.

-Wow, es muy bonita y grande-dijo la chica bajándose del auto. Camino un poco mas adelante para poder ver la gran ciudad llena de luces maravillosas. El clima estaba fresco. Marron quería vivir en una casa así.

-Oye preferirías quedarte hay o entrar a la casa-dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-No ya voy-dijo esta caminando para entrar a la hay.

Por adentro se encontraba una hermosa sala de color rojo con muebles blancos y una chimenea la cual Trunks la encendió para calentar un poco mas el lugar. A la derecha se encontraba una cocina muy amplia.

-Trunks me gusta mucho tu casa es muy bonita-dijo la chica sentándose en unos de los acogedores sofás.

-Gracias-dijo el chico con una botellas de champaña y dos copas en la mano.-Suelo venir aquí para meditar y pensar en cosas la verdad es que tu eres la segunda chica que traigo aquí después de Samanta-dijo el chico pasando una copa llena de esta bebida a la chica y sentándose al frente de ella.

-Entonces, ¿Porque me trajiste a mi aquí y en este lugar mi imagino que tu y Samanta marcaron su amor?-dijo la chica.

-Porque me pareces una chica muy especial con la que se puede hablar sin importar de quien se trate-dijo el chico pegándose un trago de la copa.

-Entonces de que quieres hablar-dijo la chica.

-De ti, ¿Marron porque estas enamorada de mi si yo soy un mujeriego que solo uso a las mujeres para complacerme y ya?-pregunto el chico. Marron nunca se llego a imaginar que Trunks le hiciera esta pregunta.

-Esta bien, tu me empezaste a gustar desde que era una niña, yo siempre te veía jugar con Goten y que eras muy lindo poco a poco paso el tiempo y cuando llegue a mi adolescencia mas o menos a mis quince me empezaste a gustar tanto ya te eras mas varonil, mucho mas hermoso y me obsesione contigo de una manera que solo pensaba en ti y en ti que casi me volvía loca. Un día vi. que te estas bañando en un río a donde fuimos a vacacionar todos y yo te fui a espiar me encontraba detrás de unos árboles y yo solo quería entrar y besarte o solo me conformaba con hablar contigo. Luego vi que entraron unas chicas y ellas se empezaron a bañar contigo y después de eso agarre y me fui. Ya después de que te convertiste en ese mujeriego me preguntaba que te hizo cambiar así. Aunque te convirtieras en mujeriego siempre estabas en mi corazón y serias mi amor platónico paso el tiempo y no te vi mas porque me mude con mis padres y solo sabia de ti en farándulas hasta cuando nos encontramos en el bar ese día mi corazón volvió a cobrar vida por ti y cuando esos hombres intentaron abusar de mi que tu fuiste y me rescataste te nombre mi héroe, pero cuando llegamos a el apartamento me dijiste que solo me rescataste porque como yo soy virgen tu ibas a ser mi primer hombre y nadie mas y que después que haga con mi cuerpo lo que yo quiera, eso si que me dolió mucho y ese día quede devastada y Trunks yo entre a tu empresa fue solo para pudieras fijarte en mi pero luego aprendí que para que tu tienes que fijarte en mi no yo obligarte. Y yo no te estoy obligando ni nada por el estilo si tu quieres consíguete la chica que tu quieras y ya.-termino Marron mirando a los ojos de Trunks los cuales estaban muy concentrado.

La chica se levanto a llevar la copa de champaña a la cocina la fregó y la coloco en la meseta. De repente sintió como unas manos agarraban sus caderas lentamente y como y un calido aroma hacían conexión con su piel. Ella sabia muy bien quien es no tuvo otro remedio que dejarse llevar. Esas manos empezaron a subir más y más hasta llegar a sus senos. Trunks agarro empezó a darle besito por su cuello hasta llegar a besarla con pasión en la boca esos dos se derretían en ese momento querían comerse a besos. Marron se volteo y comenzó a besarlo con más pasión mientras Trunks le empezaba a quitar el vestido dejando su cuerpo en solo ropa interior de color rojo.

-Esta hermosa mamasita, solo quiero hacerte mía esta noche y quiero que seas mía todo el tiempo-dijo el chico excitado por la situación.

-Mi cuerpo solo te pertenece a ti y a nadie más-dijo Marron quitándole la camisa y besándolo con más pasión.

.

-Vegeta ¿sabes en donde se encuentra Trunks?-pregunto Bulma.

-No y no me importa en donde este, de seguro que anda con una por hay- respondió Vegeta.

-Esta bien-dijo Bulma.

-Mama voy a salir con unas amigas a ver una película-dijo Bra.

-Si esta bien amor pero no llegues tarde, por cierto no sabes en donde se metió tu hermano-dijo Bulma.

-No además tú sabes que Trunks siempre se va si avisar-respondió la chica quien salía de parranda.

-Si ya lo se bueno adiós-dijo la mama.

-Adiós-grito la hija desde afuera la cual la esperaba un carro llena de chicas.

.

Trunks deposito Marron en la cama la cual empieza a quitarle los pantalones. Volteo a Trunks y ella quedando encima de el sus manos se encontraba en el pecho de Trunks y sus labios no se separaban de lo de el chico. Trunks se fue sentando lentamente sus manos se encontraba en el trasero de la chica subiendo lentamente hasta desabotonarle el sostén que tenia y dejar sus senos al descubierto. El chico quedo embobado y cayo de espaldas en la cama con Marron sentada encima de el.

-Que paso porque paras-pregunto la chica.

-Tus senos están muy lindos y grandes y quiero observarlos mejor antes de comérmelos-dijo el chico llevando sus dos manos a esos dos melones.-Además eres muy fogosa para ser tu primera vez-dijo el chico besándole los pechos a Marron.

Trunks agarro y puso a Marron hacia bajo y el arriba de ella retiro los pantis te la chica lentamente sin dejarla de besar y sus calzoncillos. Esta vez la estaba besando lentamente por todo el cuerpo cada para de su cuerpo sin dejar ninguno. Trunks esta listo para penetrar a la chica que ya será de el.

-Solo me avisas si te estos las timando-dijo el chico.

-Si-dijo la chica tierna mente.

El chico la penetraba lentamente, mientras Marron hacia pequeños gemidos. Trunks empezó a besarla para que sintiera mas placer. Todo esto concurrió por un tiempo de muchas maneras. Ya ambos estaban envueltos en la sabanas Trunks abrazando a Marron y ella a el.

-Hermosa, te gusto-pregunto el chico el cual acariciaba el trasero de la chica.

-Si me encanto, y más contigo-dijo Marron.

El chico la beso en la frente y apago una lámpara que estaba en una mesa auxiliar y se acostaron a dormir.

.

Bra había llegado a su casa, entro a su habitación y la sorpresa que tenia en la habitación era su amante Goten.

-Bebe que haces aquí me asustaste-dijo la chica.

-Solo quería verte hermosa-dijo Goten abrazándola y dándole un beso en la boca.

-Si pero si mi mama o mi papa llegaran a entrar y te encuentran aquí te matan-dijo la chica.

-Pues le invento algo hay a ellos le digo que me equivoque de habitación y que estaba buscando a Trunks-dijo el chico siguiendo besando a la chica en el cuello.

Bra le puso seguro a la puerta y cerro la ventana de su habitación apago la luz y lazo a Goten a la cama y ella se le tiro encima y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

-Solo mantén ti Ki bajo y no lo subas por nada de el mundo-dijo la chica.

-Y si me éxito que hago se va a subir de todas formas-contesto el pelinegro

-Intento no subirlo de una manera notable y ya-dijo la chica.

.

Un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana. Marron abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su hermoso Trunks desnudo en el otro lado de la cama. No podía creer que estuvo con el y que el fue su primer hombre estaba tan feliz que no sabia por cuanto le iba a durar esta felicidad. De repente suena un breve tono en el teléfono de Trunks. El chico no se despierta y Marron agarra el teléfono y revisa. Era la alarma de las 8 de la mañana. El teléfono se le cae y se le quita el cover al teléfono hace una mueca de desesperación se apea de la cama y lo recoge de adentro de el teléfono sale un papel parecía una carta. Marron recogió el cover y el teléfono lo puso en la cama abrió el papel curiosamente y era una carta que decía:

Querido Trunks,

Soy yo, Samanta y te estoy escribiendo porque quiero verte otra vez abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte y decirte que aun te amo todavía, discúlpame por lo que te hice yo se que tu me amabas o no se si aun, necesito verte mi vida, estoy en la en la ciudad llegue ayer y quiero verte nos vemos el domingo solo respóndeme para ver en que lugar nos podemos ver.

Te quiero,

Samanta

Marron doblo el papel como mismo estaba miro a ver si Trunks estaba despierto puso la carta en el cover de el teléfono y volvió a poner el teléfono como estaba. Agarro y busco sus pantis y su sostén y se puso la camisa de Trunks entro al baño se lavo la cara y salio. En ese momento Trunks se estiraba en la cama y abría los ojos lentamente. Miro a su lado y vio a Marron.

-Hola chiquita-dijo el chico.

-Buenos días lindo-dijo la chica poniéndose las chancletas.

-Como dormiste-dijo el chico.

-Bien pensando en ti y tu-dijo la chica.

-Igual-dijo el chico.

-Voy abajo hacer café-dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras si.

Trunks se levanta bostezando agarro los calzoncillos se los puso y luego su pantalón y con su cuerpo al aire que derrite a cualquier mujer. Entro al baño orino se lavo la cara y bajo hasta la cocina. Hay estaba Marron sirviendo una café en una taza y la puso enfrente de Trunks.

-Gracias-dijo el chico.- ¿Que día es hoy?-pregunto.

-Domingo, porque-dijo la chica.

-¡Hoy es domingo!-dijo el chico.-Nos tenemos que ir rápido-dijo el chico apresurado.

-Pero porque-pregunta la chica.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo una entrevista de trabajo mue importante-dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras.

-Ira a la cita con la tal Samanta eso lo tengo por seguro-pensó la chica.

-Marron mira tu vestido y tus zapatos aquí póntelos-dijo el chico bajando las escaleras muy rápido y dándole el vestido a Marron.

-Trunks no me tienes que mentir-dijo la chica.

-Que de hablas-dijo el chico batallando con el cinturón del pantalón.

-Se que te vas a encontrar con Samanta sino no estuvieras tan apresurado-dijo la chica dejando a Trunks sin palabras.

-Como lo sabes-dijo el chico un poco mas calmado.

-Leí una carta que se encontraba en tu teléfono lo agarre para ver la hora y se me cayo sin querer y vi. la carta y la leí-dijo Marron.-Si pero por eso no me tienes que mentir tu y yo no somos nada solo pasamos una noche de pasión o de sexo como quieras llamarle y ya-dijo la chica quitándose la camisa de Trunks y poniéndose su vestido.

-Si es con ella discúlpame-dijo el chico.

-Ya estoy lista llévame a mi casa por favor.

Ambos chicos salieron por la puerta eran las 10:30 AM. Se montaron en el carro y por el camino no dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al apartamento donde Marron vive.

-Oye discúlpame por favor-dijo el chico agarrandola por el brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte-dijo la chica bajándose del auto y cerrando la puerta.

Trunks siguió de largo y llego a la Corporación Capsula. Estaciono el auto y entro corriendo a su habitación. Se fue directo para el baño a meterse en la ducha se quito la ropa y se baño la mas rápido posible agarro una toalla y se la puso alrededor de las caderas y agarro su sepillo de dientes y empezó a espillarse. Se lavo la boca y salio a su habitación y miro en su gaveta se puso unos calzoncillos. Miro su armario agarro una franela gris y una bermuda negra y unos tenis Jordan blancos se seco su pelo con la toalla agarro su teléfono una billetera y salio otra vez en el mismo carro llego a la ciudad en un café a la esquina de una Hospital. Parqueo su carro y cuando entro vio a una linda chica de pelo largo negro lizo, ojos color café, con una blusa de color amarillo sentada en una mesa.

-¡Samanta!-dijo el chico impresionado. La chica solo alzo su vista y lo miro.


	11. Dos contrincantes sin conocerse

Que tal chicos que les pareció el capitulo anterior. Espero que le haya gustado. Bueno sigan con este el cual esta un poco tentador. Trunks se encuentra entre la espada y la pared.

.

Trunks estaba sorprendido por verla. Sintió que quería besarla. Pero después reacciono, se acordó de que ella pertenecía a su pasado. Ella fue la mujer que le hizo en no creer mas en el amor, por la cual se convirtió en mujeriego mas codiciado de todo Japón. Se sentó al frente de ella.

-Hola, como estas-dijo Samanta.

-Bien-dijo Trunks.

-Y como lo has pasado todos estos años-dijo la chica.

-Bien aquí trabajando y tratando de seguir adelante-dijo el chico.

-Aun sigues enojado conmigo por lo que te hice-dijo Samanta.

-Mira Samanta yo confié en ti con mi vida, te ame como a nadie, te deseaba como nunca, incluso, me puse en rebeldía con mi madre por ti, cambie demasiado por ti, todo por ti y de la manera en la que me traicionaste es muy difícil perdonarte o no guardarte rencor-dijo el chico mirando a Samanta firmemente a los ojos.

-Si lo se, fui una estupida una imbesil en dejarte de esa manera pero aun te amo, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no te he podido sacar de mi corazón-dijo Samanta arrepentida.

Trunks se quedo mirándola de una manera muy atento.

-Sabes que gracias a eso me he convertido en el mujeriego mas amado por la mujeres siempre tengo a dos o una en la cama todos lo días-dijo el chico. Eso a Samanta le dolió mucho.

-Este bien, eso me quedo claro-dijo la chica.

-¿A que viniste Samanta? ¿Porque regresaste?-pregunto el chico.

-Porque quiero regresar contigo-dijo Samanta.

A Trunks esto le sorprendió demasiado. De repente Samanta se levanto y acomodo su cartera en el hombro y se acerco a el le viro la cara y le dio un beso en la boca. Trunks quedo sorprendido por el beso pero se dejo llevar si asedio.

-Me estoy quedando en el hotel Hilton-dijo Samanta luego saliendo de la cafetería.

.

Marron llego a su casa cansada, miro el alrededor y vio muchas cosas regadas en la sala ropas, copas, zapatos, botellas de champaña. Se nota que Elisa había pasado la noche muy buena y ella también no podía negarlo. Pero su mañana no fue tan bonita como ella esperaba en estos momentos ella se imaginaba estar en la piscina dándose besos con Trunks, acariciándose y mucho mas. Aparte de tener a Susan de contrincante ya se le apareció la mas importante de todas, el viejo amor de el.

-Hay que resaca dios-dijo una mujer con el pelo alborotado y cara de cansada y dormida.

-Buenos días-dijo Marrón sentada en la mesa de el comedor con una taza de café.

-Marron, al fin llegaste mujer en donde estabas-dijo Elisa sentándose en la mesa y impresionada al ver a Marron.

-Bueno estaba con…Trunks-dijo Marron.

-¿QUE? ¿Y que hicieron?-dijo Elisa emocionada.

-Pues estuvimos juntos e hicimos el amor-dijo Marron un poco desencantada.

-Amiga que feliz me siento por ti-dijo Elisa dándole un abrazo a Marron.- Y como paso-dijo la chica apartándose un poco de ella.

-Fue mágica, la mejor noche de mi vida, al principio pensé que iba a ser muy fiera conmigo, pero al contrario, fue todo un caballero.

-Wow amiga pero te veo como sino estuvieras muy feliz-dijo Elisa.

-Lo que pasa es que esta mañana me encontré una carta de la ex de Trunks y decía que aun lo amaba y que si se podían ver hoy-dijo Marron mirando su taza de café.-Y luego Trunks me dejo aquí y se fue para donde ella-dijo Marron un poco triste.

-Y tu como sabes que se fue para donde ella-dijo Elisa dudosa.

-El me lo confirmo-dijo Marron.-Sabes que ya me tengo que olvidar de Trunks creo que eso es lo mejor tengo que renunciar a la empresa porque ya yo perdí las esperanza de tener algo con el ya que la tal Samanta se volvió a aparecer-dijo Marron al borde de llanto.

-Marron se puede saber que demonios estas diciendo-dijo Elisa.-Ahora mas que nunca tú tienes que ganarte el amor de Trunks. Tu siempre lo has amado, deseado, y no puede ser que porque una ex una estupida que lo dejo hace tiempo atrás tu te vas a dar por vencida-dijo Elisa con sinceridad.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto la chica secándose las lagrimas.

-Si amiga es lo mejor y mucho más ahora que te hizo suya-dijo Elisa.

-Gracias Elisa la verdad es que sin ti no se que seria-dijo Marron dándole un abrazo a su amiga. Esta lo acepto con mucho cariño.

-Sabes que tengo una idea-dijo Elisa.-Que te parece si vamos a la casa de un amigo que me invito a la piscina, bueno en realidad vive en un hotel en el Hilton-dijo Elisa.

-Bueno si me parece bien-dijo Marron.

-Si pero alístate rápido ya que son las 11:45-dijo Elisa.

-Claro en seguida voy a buscar mi traje de baño-dijo Marron.

.

Goten se encontraba en la tina de su baño, tomando un baño bien relajado. De repente su teléfono celular suena lo cual causa que este salga de su concentración.

-Bueno-dijo el chico.

-Esta en tu casa-dijo Trunks.

-Si porque-

-Voy para allá tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Trunks muy serio.

-Esta bien me avisas cuando llegues-

-Ya estoy en la puerta de tu casa-

-Wow eso fue rápido-dijo Goten sorprendido.-Pasa estoy en la tina-dijo Goten.

Trunks paso, entro a la casa como ya el es de la familia la puerta estaba abierta y paso hasta la habitación de Goten la cual también estaba abierta. Luego hasta el baño.

-Hola soltero mas codiciado-dijo Goten.

-Hola-dijo Trunks sentándose en el inodoro.

-Que paso de que te soy útil-dijo Goten.

-Samanta regreso-

-¿Qué?-

-Así como lo oyes-

-Pero la viste-

-Si-

-Y que pasó-

-Hablamos-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Si y después ella me beso, dijo que se arrepentía de lo que me hizo y todo-dijo el chico.-Pero también me acosté con Marron.

-¿Qué?

-Así es y fue la noche mas dulce que he tenido en mi vida eso no te lo tengo que negar-

-Wow-

-No se Goten pero creo que me esta empezado a gustar Marron de una manera muy extraña-

-A que te refieres con "extraña"-

-Enamorándome algo así me interesa como mujer-dijo Trunks.-Pero Sammy regreso y yo cuando la vi sentí esta sensación de besarla como una fiera como cuando éramos adolescentes-

-Entonce estas enamorado de dos chicas a la misma vez-

-Exacto-

-Trunks yo creo que con esto ya no te vas a interesar en tantas chicas solo en estas dos y vas a cambiar, ya no vas a ser un mujeriego-

-Goten que me surgieres que haga-

-¡Yo!, yo no se nunca me he enamorado, tu si-

-Samanta se esta quedando en el Hilton vamos a su casa hacerle una visita-

-Si claro deja me cambio-

-Bueno te espero-

.

-Marron ya estas lista-

-Ya voy-

Marron salio con unos "shorts" y un ' TOP" de bikini negro. Elisa de la misma forma pero en blanco.

-Ya nos vamos-

-Si vamos-

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento hacia el hotel Hilton. Caminaron ya que solo quedaba a tres cuadras de su departamento. Llegaron rápido y ya se encontraban en la recepción del hotel.

-Buenas chicas que se le ofrece-dijo la recepcionista.

-Si estamos buscando a Brandon Kishimoti-dijo Elisa.

-Si déjeme le aviso y las dejo pasar-

-De donde conoces a este chico-dijo Marron.

-De la universidad estudiamos juntos-

-Ohh-

-Señoritas pueden pasar tercer piso número 306-

-Gracias-dijo Marron.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al elevador. Llegaron al tercer piso y la habitación numero 306. Tocaron el timbre y de hay salio un hombre de cabello negro, alto, muy buen cuerpo, ojos verdes.

-Hola chicas-

-Hola Brandon, ella es mi amiga Marron la que vive conmigo-

-Hola-dijo Marron.

-Hola, wow si que eres muy hermosa-

-Gracias-dio Marron sonrojada.

Bueno vamos a la piscina rápido lo que pasa es que mande un amigo mío adelante con las bebidas-dijo el chico.

-Bueno vamos-dijo Elisa.

Bajaron otra ves al primer piso. Llegaron a una hermosa piscina con una fuente en una esquina el agua azul cristalino con hamacas por el alrededor y sillas reclinables.

-Wow que lindo-dijo Marron mirando su alrededor.

-Roger aquí estamos-dijo Brandon.

Roger era un rubio con ojos azules, no tan alto una estatura mediana.

-Roger ellas son Marron y Elisa-

-Mucho gusto hermosas-

-Gracias-contestaron ambas chicas a la vez.

-Bueno sentémonos-dijo Brandon.

Todos tuvieron un buen tiempo hablaron, tomaron, y disfrutaron mucho hubo risas y todo. Cuando entra una mujer de pelo negro muy buen cuerpo a la piscina se sienta en unas de la sillas que quedaban en sentido contrario de los muchachos.

-Quien es ella se nota que es nueva aquí nunca la había visto-dijo Elisa.

-Bueno ella es nueva se llama Samanta y es mi vecina vive en el 308-

A Marron le cayó esto como una bomba. Acaso esa era la tal Samanta, su nueva contrincante la ex de Trunks. Es tal y como la describió Trunks.

-Dijiste Samanta-dijo Marron sorprendida

-Si, ¿porque?-pregunto Brandon.

-Por nada-

-Bueno ¿quien quiere meterse a la piscina?-pregunto Elisa.

-Yo voy preciosa-dijo Brandon.

-Y ustedes-dijo Elisa.

-Yo no por ahora-dijo Marron.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Roger.

-Bueno enamórense pues-dijo Elisa jugando. Ambos se sonrojaron.

A Marron se le cae el vaso de cerveza que tenia en la mano Marron fue a recoger cuando Roger bajo su mano y ambos se miraron Marron se sonrojo.

-Eres muy hermosa-dijo Roger sin dejar de mirar esos ojos celeste de la chica y la chica también a los de el.

Roger se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios muy tierno. Marron no sabia que hacer fue todo de sorpresa.

-Trunks, Goten que hacen aquí-dijo una voz parecida a la de Samanta.

Marron solo se separo al oír el nombre de Trunks y hay esta el viendo esa ecena la cual lo dejo con los ojos abierto de par en par y en shock.


	12. Lagrimas y Amenazas

¡Hola que tal disculpen la demora, pero aquí ya estoy! Por favor dejen muchos reviews eso me da mas entusiasmo a seguir esta historia. Este capitulo no va ha estar tan largo como los demás pero si entretenido. ¡Disfruten!

.

Marron no sabia ni que hacer o decir solo se separo al ver la cara del chico. Trunks solo bajo la cabeza y la volvió a mirar con ganas de romperle la cara a ese imbesil.

-Chicos tomen asiento-dijo Samanta. Ambos chicos se sentaron en unas de las sillas que estaban hay.

-Oye Sam que no tienes alguna amiguita por aquí-dijo Goten acomodado.

-No Goten no he invitado a nadie incluso ustedes son los únicos que saben que están aquí-dijo Samanta.

-Ohh que raro, además discúlpame preciosa pero no quiero coquetear contigo-dijo el chico

-Yo tampoco-dijo esta divertida.

-Yo se que no además te voy a dejar para Trunks verdad que si Trunks-dijo Goten. Trunks se encontraba pensado con la cabeza baja. Se preguntaba porque le dio tantos celos al ver a Marron con ese chico. Ya habia pasado horas y la comenzaba a extrañar.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Marron estaba en su departamento, nerviosa. No había ido a la empresa en tres semanas no quería verle la cara a Trunks después de lo que paso ese maravilloso Domingo. Sentía de que no podía verle la cara porque estaba segura de que la iba a tratar como a una mas. Pero tenia que ir a renunciar. Ya no le contestabas sus llamadas causando una gran desesperación en el chico. De repente tocan la puerta.

-Ya voy-

Hay estaba el con cara de no muy agraciado. Marron impresionada por la visita se quedo en shock no sabia ni que decirle.

-Que tal Marron, ¿como estas? Puedo pasar-

-Si claro-

-Que raro que no has ido a la empresa-

-Trunks yo te puedo explicar todo-

-Eso es lo que quiero, una explicación- El chico la miro fijamente y se cruzo de brazos.

-Amm! Lo que pasa es que… No quería verte la cara por lo que paso entre nosotros-

-Por eso-

-Si, Seguro que cuando llegara me iba a tratar como a una más de tus chicas de placer y punto. Cosa que a mi si me importo pero creo que a ti no-

-Te equivocas-

Marron se alerto por lo que dijo Trunks.

-Después de esa noche algo extraño me paso, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me gustas demasiado me estoy enamorando de ti. Cuando te vi con ese chico en la piscina sentía como si la sangre me llegara a la cabeza y me dieron ganas de matar a ese tipo-

Marron entro en un shock tremendo. Como podía ser que Trunks, el mujeriego mas famoso de todos se este enamorando y precisamente de ella, el amor de su vida se le estaba declarando. Pero no sabia si creerle porque ella aun recuerda todas esa noticia que hablaban sobre el y sus parejas. También recuerda el tiempo en que estuvieron a punto de abusar de ella y el la rescato todo iba bien hasta que le dijo que no valía nada.

-Trunks no se si creerte-

-Porque no-

-Numero uno eres un mujeriego sin remedio, segundo aun me duelen las palabras que me dijiste cuando me rescataste de que me abusaran, y tercero Samanta, tu ex el amor de tu vida ha regresado y se nota que quiere volver contigo y tu también así que vete con ella y olvídate de esta locura por favor-

-Tienes razón no te merezco pero solo te digo una cosa-una lagrima bajaba sobre el cachete derecho de el chico. Marron lo miro tenia ganas de besarlo, de comérselo a besos, de tocarlo.-Si esa noche te ofendí en algo perdóname pero estaba algo borracho, Samanta regreso pero ella ya no esta en mis planes después de lo que me hizo no creo que regrese con ella, y yo soy mujeriego pero tengo sentimientos y Por ti yo cambio mi amor-

Se acerco un poco hacia ella y le dio un beso muy tierno en la boca.

-Espero que me creas algún día, pero si tengo que luchar por ti lo voy hacer como sea-

Se separo de ella y salio por esa puerta. Marron cayó al sofá y comenzó a llorar. Estaba destrozada.

.

Samanta estaba en el edificio donde vive Marron fue a buscar una renta hay. Que coincidencia. Se encontraba en el elevador. El elevador hizo una parada y solo vio a Trunks hay al frente.

-¿Trunks que haces aquí?-

-Sam, yo vine a visitar a alguien y tu-

-Yo vine a buscar una renta aquí-

-Aquí y porque-

-Me gustan son muy bonitos-

-Y cuéntame hace tres semanas que ni nos vemos, te he llamado y dejado mensajes de texto y nada acaso te hice algo malo-

Se detuvo el elevador en el primer piso. Ambos salieron de el.

-He estado muy ocupado-

-Seguro pero por lo menos tomate ni que sea un tiempo para pensar en mi-

-Samanta entre tu y yo no hay nada ya yo no siento nada por ti-

-Pero yo si mi amor, te amo demasiado nunca he dejado de amarte-

-Sam-

-Trunks por favor porque no me das otra oportunidad mas se que lo que hice no estuvo bien-

-¡Ja! Ahora te das cuenta-

-Porque estas así conmigo que te hice-

-Nada, solo que me gusta otra persona y la amo pero lo malo es que no soy correspondido pero no te preocupes yo voy a luchar por ella-

-Esta enamorado de otra, y quien es-

-No la conoces-

-Que suerte tiene ella no-dijo Samanta un poco decepcionada.

-Me voy adiós-

Trunks salio por la puerta principal dejando a Samanta sola.

-Como que tengo una contrincante bueno quiero saber quien es esa perra que me quiere quitar a Trunks. Yo vine a este maldito país solo por el y su dinero y ese hombre si no es mió no es de nadie-

Esas fueron las palabras de Samanta. Le esta declarando la guerra a Marron.

Suena el teléfono de Trunks el chico de la rabia y preocupación que tenia no quería ni contestarlo pero lo hizo y de mala gana.

-¡Halo!-

-Tu no te vas a quedar con Marron ella es mía y de nadie mas-

-Quien es-dijo bajando la velocidad y preocupado-

-Tu no me conoces ami pero yo te conozco muy bien así que deja a Marron en paz o sino te las vas a ver conmigo Briefs-

.

Bueno, Que les pareció este capitulo. Luchara Trunks por Marron. Marron creerá en Trunks. Ese extraño comportamiento de Samanta. Y quien será esa persona que llamo a Trunks. Esto y más en los próximos capitulo. Por favor reviews.


	13. Ya es oficial!

Aquí les dejo el próximo capitulo disfruten y dejen reviews.

.

Trunks llego a su casa. Entro a su habitación y se tiro en la cama. Estaba preocupado. Quien será esa persona quien lo amenazo con Marron. Ahora si tenia que protegerla. Tenía una idea. Fue al laboratorio de su madre y busco una computadora que se encontraba hay, inserto un cable USB de su teléfono celular ( Iphone4s) en un lugar de la computador. Su punto era registrar de donde provenía esa llamada tan amenazadora. Pasaron varios datos hasta que al fin lo encontró. Era desde un teléfono restringido pero las maquinas de la Corporación Capsula son tan avanzadas y eficientes que pueden descartar cualquier cosa. La llamada provenía desde Río de Janeiro, Brasil.

-Brasil-dijo el chico.-No sabia que Marron conociera nadie de allá-el chico se recostó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y se mordió el labio.-Lo que no entiendo es porque la computadora no me dio los datos personales de el sujeto, esto no me esta gustando nada-

Apago la computadora desconecto los cables guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de el pantalón y salio de el laboratorio.

.

-Marron que tienes-

-Nada Elisa-

-Si tienes algo, dímelo acaso fue Trunks-

-Si-

-Haber que hizo ese hijo de… su madre para no maldecirlo-

-Será lo que hice yo-

-Que hiciste-

-Lo desprecie en la cara-

-Como, porque-

-El me vino a decirme que me amaba que estaba enamorado de mí y yo le creí porque me hablo con una seriedad y sinceridad que jamás se le había visto, incluso se le salieron lágrimas de dolor pero yo de idiota le dije que no le creía-

-Hay amiga porque le dijiste eso si se le vio en la cara que era cierto lo que decía-

-Porque soy una estupida por eso-

-Marron-

-Yo lo amo demasiado y cuando el quiere tener una oportunidad conmigo yo lo desprecio-esto lo dijo en llanto.

-Pero porque no vas y le pides perdón o lo llamas-

-No creo que me perdone salio muy enojado de aquí-

-Hay, Marron yo siendo tu, regreso a la oficina mañana y le pido perdón y le doy un beso bastante apasionado, y por si alguna razón esa sabandija de Susan se te mete en el camino tu solo defiendes a tu hombre, porque ya Trunks es tuyo-

-Tú crees-

-Claro-

-Bueno este bien iré-

.

AL OTRO DIA

Trunks entro a su oficina, como siempre se sentó en su sillón y miro por el inmenso ventanal de cristas que se encontraba detrás de el la gran ciudad.

-Jefe hay una persona que lo esta esperando-

-Quien es-

-Dice que se llama Samanta-

-Dile que pase-

.

-Hola querido-

-Que pasa Samanta-

-Samanta, yo no me llamo así yo me llamo Susan-

Trunks se volteo a mirar a Susan.

-Ahh eres tú-

-Que te pasa pichoncito te noto extraño, como cansado quieres que te de un para de besos-dijo Susan sentándose en las piernas de el chico.

-No solo quiero estar solo-

-No te preocupes amor la estupida de Marron no ha regresado así que ves ella es una mala secretaria y yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado mi amor-

-Anja, si ella es mala-dijo el chico.-Y a esta loca que le pasa-pensó Trunks.

-Si mi cosita yo te quiero y te deseo y te quiero cuidar-

-Si me quieres cuidar-

-Claro-

-Oye porque no vas a traerme el estado de cuenta de esta semana-

-Como quieras papi-dijo Susan dándole un beso en la boca a Trunks. Se levanto y salio de la oficina dejando a el chico solo.

-Hay Kami, que locas tengo aquí trabajando conmigo-

-Trunks, hola como estas-dijo Samanta.

-Que paso Samanta-

-Nada solo quería venir a conocer la empresa en donde trabajas y a saber como estas-

-Bueno ya la conociste y yo estoy muy bien-

-Trunks no seas tan duro conmigo-dijo la chica sentándose en frente de el.-Mi amor vengo a que me perdones por lo que te hice, se que te lastime pero yo aun te amo, te deseo, bebe te quiero de vuelta-

-Sam, tu me rompiste el corazón, yo me enamore de ti como a un perro como nunca tu fuiste mi primera en todo, y te ame demasiado-

-Trunks yo también y aun lo siento-

-Pero ya eso se quedo en el pasado, ya me interesas como tal ves una amiga que aun tengo que perdonar nada mas-

-No te gusto ni un poco-

-Cuando te volví a ver no sabia que hacer si irme o comerte a besos-

-Trunks por favor-

-Sam-

Samanta se adelanto y ataco su labio dejando a Trunks indeciso si corresponderle o apartarla de el. Samanta se separo de el y lo miro.

-De seguro que deseas mis labios de la misma manera que yo a ti-

Trunks solo se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Y la beso de nuevo. Sam correspondió pero luego el la separo.

-Ya no-

-Trunks ya estoy… aquí-Marron llego y se sorprendió al ver a Samanta con Trunks. Trunks se sorprendió aun más al verla a ella.-Perdón si interrumpí algo-

-Si interrumpiste un reconciliamiento-dijo Samanta.

-¡Mentira!-

Samanta lo miro fijo.

-Marron mi amor es mentira, me alegro que regresaras-dijo el chico acariciándole el cachete derecho.

-Wow Trunks se puede saber desde cuando te llevas a la cama a las a tus secretarias y las enamoras con palabras bonita incluso le dices mi amor-

-Desde que ella me robo mi corazón-

-Tu corazón, jajajajajaj no me digas si a la única persona que has amado es ami-

-Ya eso paso la que me gusta y amo ahora es a ella-

-Que-

-Que Trunks me ama a mí-

-Bueno y tu quien eres para hablarme así-

-Su mujer-

Trunks se sorprendió por lo que Marron dijo y la abrazo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno yo me voy para no arruinarle su momento romántico-

-Si vete será lo mejor-dijo Marron.

Samanta salio de la oficina enfurecida como un toro.

-Marron es cierto lo que acabas decir-

-Si Trunks, perdóname por lo que te dije fui una tonta por haberte rechazado-

-Te perdonó con una condición-

-Con cual-

-Que me beses como una fiera-

Marron no dudo en el comando que le había dicho su jefe. Agarro su cara y atrajo sus labios a los de ella. Lo beso como a una fiera. Sus lenguas batallaban una al otro. Gemidos por parte de Marron salían a cada momento. Trunks la cargo y la puso encima de sus piernas y empezó a tocarle el trasero, el cual ahora era solo propiedad de el. Marron le tocaba su torso y agarraba su cuello con fiereza.

-Te amo mi amor-

-Te amo Trunks demasiado-

-Marron prométeme una cosa-

-Lo que quieras-

-Que tu cuerpo y tus labios solo serán mío-

-Si tú lo estrenaste, es tuyo para siempre pero tu cuerpo y tus labios también son míos de ninguna otra-

Trunks la beso de nuevo.

-Es todo tuyo-dijo. -Mi amor tengo que decirte algo-

-Dime-

-Alguien ayer me llamo y me amenazo diciéndome que si te hacia algo me las iba a ver con el-

-Quien será no te dijo nombre o algo-

-No pero, cuando llegue a mi casa me puse a investigar de donde era la llamada y solo me salio que era restringida y que provenía de Río de Janeiro, Brasil-

-¿De Brasil?-

-Si, conoces a alguien allá-

-No a nadie-

-No tienes ni la menor idea de quien será-

-Creo que si-

-Quien-

-Un ex novio que tenia pero eso fue hace tres años atrás y solo duramos 8 meses-

-Tu crees que sea el-

-No se pero fue la voz e un hombre eso si se que era-

De repente suena el teléfono de Trunks.

-Bueno-

-La besaste te dije que no te metas con ella-

-Quien demonios eres-

-Soy tu pesadilla de ahora en adelante-

-Mira no estoy para sus bromas y porque no mejor me la cara y me dice su nombre de una ves-

-Ella esta contigo y esta muy hermosa-

-En donde esta-dijo Trunks parándose para mirar por la ventana.

-Prepárate te voy hacer sufrir, porque si ella no es mía no es de nadie-

-Halo, bueno, maldita sea-

-Era el-

-Si era el y esta cerca porque sabe que estas conmigo-

-Dios quien podrá ser-

-Marron me amenazo otra y no quiero que te pase nada malo-

-Trunks que hacemos-

-Mi amor vete a vivir a mi casa-

-A tu casa-

-Si a mi casa, allá vas a estar mas protegida con mi papa hay el detecta cualquier amenaza y te puedo cuidar mejor, que dices-

-Esta bien amor-dijo esta dándole un beso en los labios y abrazándolo seguidamente. El chico le correspondió.

.

Que les pareció. En el próximo capitulo se va revelar la identidad de el amenazador. Reviews por favor.


	14. Mudanza, Nueva vida y Bruno

Disculpen la demora. Lean este capitulo y dejen Reviews.

.

-Amiga que lastima que te vallas-dijo muy entristecida Elisa.

-Eli, es lo mejor y Trunks me quiere a su lado, la verdad he notado que ha cambiado y lo ha hecho por mi-dijo esta empacando algunas ropas en sus maletas.

-¿Pero no crees que su cambio fue mi repentino?-

-Bueno si, pero siento que me esta hablando con la verdad, que el me quiere-

-Bueno si tú lo dices-

-Además lo quiero cerca de mi no quiero que ninguna fiera se le meta por lo ojos-

-Jejeje y bueno quien tu crees que sea ese hombre que esta amenazando a Trunks-

-La verdad es que no se y estoy muy preocupada-

-Tu crees que sea el-

-Que ni se te ocurra pensar eso ni en broma-

-Marron el es el único que ha tenido una obsesión tan grande contigo-

-Yo se pero eso fue en la adolescencia, que lo supere-

-Yo no creo porque desde la secundaria estaba enamorado de ti, se babeaba por ti-

-Si pero yo solo salí con el por tres meses cosa que en verdad ni me enamore de el solo me gustaba su cuerpo-

-Wow, ¡enserio!-

-Anja a mí siempre me ha gustado Trunks-

-Uyyy-

-Y que bueno que se fue a vivir lejos-

-Si-

-¡Oye!-

-Dime que te pasa por que tan alterada-

-Sabes a donde se mudo el-

-Río de Janeiro-

-Lo que pasa es que Trunks investigo una de las llamadas y me dijo que venia de Río de Janeiro, Brasil-

-Entonces es el-

-No puede ser-

Marron estaba muy nerviosa. La identidad de ese chico misteriosa quien será y porque esta buscando a Marro ahora. Esas preguntas se hacia la chica en su mente.

Llego la noche, Marron y Trunks acababan de llegar, era una sorpresa para la familia Briefs, no tenían idea de que era novios.

¡RING!

-Yo voy mama-dijo la menor de los Briefs.-Hermanito, Marron que hacen aquí-

-Hola Bra como estas-dijo la chica.

-Bien-Y que haces aquí ha esta hora con todas esas maletas-

Ambos chicos entraron Trunks había depositado las 6 maletas de Marron con sus cosas. La familia estaba reunida en el comedor.

-En donde están mama y papa-

-En el comedor, justamente es hora de la cena, vengan-

Ambos caminaron hasta el gran lujoso y amplio comedor de la casa.

-Marron hola que sorpresa que haces aquí-

-Buenas noches Bulma, Señor Vegeta como están-

-Bien- no respuesta de parte de Vegeta.

-Mama umm Marron va a vivir con nosotros-

-¿Y eso porque tienes problemas con tu padres Marron?-

-No señora para nada-

-Marron es mi novia, mama-

-¿Que?-dijeron madre e hija a la misma vez. Vegeta solo atino a mirarlo con cara de loco

-Y tu desde cuando traes a tus mujeres a la casa-dijo Vegeta rompiendo el silencio.

-Desde hoy, ella es mi novia y la mujer que quiero comigo-

-Awww que lindo-dijo Bra

-Wow hijo se nota que estas muy enamorado-

Marron estaba muy sonrojada y miraba a Trunks de manera tierna, este solo tenia una sonrisa coqueta y le mando un beso la cual la hizo sonrojar más.

-Bueno la otra razón por la que ella esta aquí es porque hay un sujeto, de identidad desconocida que me esta acosando con ella, me ha llamado con amenazas de que si me le acerco a ella y blah, blah blah-

-Y tienes miedo por esa basura-

-No papa tengo miedo por Marron por eso fue que la traje aquí tu estas muy atento y si detectas algún ki o algo raro ya que yo no tengo mucha tiempo para estar en la casa pero voy a estar muy pendiente de ella-todos estaban en la mesa comiendo.

-Bah, solo son basura si un idiota se atreve a pisar esta casa es hombre muerto-

Trunks atino a sonreír de medio lado.

-Marron te voy a llevar a tu cuarto-dijo Bra

-Ella se va a quedar en mi cuarto-

-Ohh verdad-

-Marron y como están 18 y Krilin-

-Bien la verdad no lo he visto solo he hablado por teléfono con ellos porque me fui a vivir con una amiga a la capital-

-Ohhh en donde trabajas-

-En su empresa-

-Perfecto princesa así vas a tener a mi hijito bien vigilado de que no se meta con otra y de que cumpla su palabra-

-Mama, por favor-

Las tres chicas se empezaron a reír.

Estaba en el cuarto de Trunks ya ahora su cuarto. Estaba desempacando la ropa y colocándola en el closet de Trunks.

El chico entro a la habitación y abrazo por detrás a la chica de sorpresa.

-Nos bañamos juntos-

-Umm estas muy coqueto hoy-dijo la chica volteándose a besar a su chico.

-Es que cuando estas cerca me dan ganas de hacer de todo contigo mi amor-

-Um ami también mi amor-

Ambos chicos entraron al baño sus labios no se separaban de el uno al otro era un baile de lenguas muy salvajes pero que a ambos le gustaban. Se quitaban la ropa uno al otro. Ambos entraron a la ducha. Trunks acercaba más a Marron a su cuerpo. La pego contra la pared y empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo mientras abría la llave del agua. El agua caía en sus cuerpos Marron gemía de placer por esos besos. Acaricio sus pechos luego bajando a su trasero con señales de que este cuerpo ya tiene dueño, y era el.

La volteo de frente para ver su rostro y esos labios no dudaron en estar juntos otra ves. Marron acariciaba el trasero del chico subiendo por su espalda y luego acariciaba su cabello. Mientras Trunks no podía con su excitación y comenzó de a acariciar sus pechos y su trasero. Se separaron y Trunks solo atino a mírala y morderse el labio superior.

-Te amo-dijo la chica besado el torso desnudo del chico.

-Yo te amo mucho más mi vida-

-Así cuanto-

-Mi amor por ti es como el universo infinito-

Se besaban en cada segundo que pasaba. Paso una hora hay hasta que salieron ambos chicos con pijamas. Marron peinando su pelo y Trunks secando el de el con una toalla. Habían carcajadas entre ambos, pues bueno Trunks le gustan las mujeres y mas su mujer y le estaban agarrando el trasero y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Ya amor-

-No-

-Bebe que hace esa carta con ese mecho de pelo hay-

-No se quien la habrá dejado-

Trunks abrió la carta y decía

_**Ya te metiste con ella. Este será tu fin Briefs deja de tocarla ella es mía y solamente mía. Disfruten ese baño, que será el último.**_

-Quien demonios será, no siento ningún ki- dijo el chico asomándose por la ventana a ver si ha visto algo.

-Ya se quien es amor-dijo la chica sentándose en la esquina de la cama.

-Quien-

-Un ex novio que tenía su nombre es Bruno, Bruno Morales-dijo la chica mirando a Trunks.

-Amor necesito que me cuentes todo de ese tipo-

-Bueno nosotros fuimos novio en la preparatoria hace 3 años duramos 3 meses juntos, el estaba muy enamorado de mi y cuando yo termine con el cambio de repente el era bueno, amigable, y simpático, luego el cambio a frío, calculador, solitario y sospechoso. Un día uno de sus amigos me dijo que su habitación estaba llena de fotos mías por todos lados. Eso me empezó a asustar ya no era muy amigable me miraba con rabia, desprecio, y amenazador, luego se fue de la escuela y me dijeron que se había ido a Brasil y mas nunca nadie sabe nada de el hasta ahora-

-Es un maniático entonces-

-Tú crees que sea capas de atacar contra ti y te perjudique-

-Si creo con todas esas amenazas pero que me perjudique no mi amor acuérdate de que soy sayajin y a mi ningún humano me puede lastimar-

-Si se me olvidaba-

-Bueno mañana me vas a describir ese sujeto y así lo vamos a buscar-

-Si-

-Bueno mi amor quiero dormir abrazado de ti y saber que no te has ido-dijo el chico cerrando la gran ventana de su cuarto.

-Um papi yo también quiero dormir así-

Se dieron un tierno beso y se tiraron en la cama, abrazados y apagando la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

-Yo no se si pueda dormir sabiendo de que ese sujeto esta cerca-

-Yo tampoco amor pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo y nada ni nadie te va hacer daño mi vida-

-Un te amo-dijo la chica.

-Te amo mucho más-

.

A quien le gusto solo me lo dejan saber por un Reviews. Y disculpen por la tardanza y por la ecena tan caliente hay. Jejej me llego de repente a la cabeza.


	15. Encuentros no muy agradable

Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo. Quiero aclarar que de ahora en adelante las historias van a ser más cortas pero bastante entretenidas. Disfruten.

….

Marron estaba preocupada, no quería que le pasara nada a Trunks, su Trunks y mucho mas ahora que lo tenia solo para el.

Se preguntaba porque Bruno había regresado a Satán City. Estaba muy aburrida Bulma no se encontraba en la casa, Bra se fue a la escuela, y Vegeta para que hablar ese no le iba a hacer caso en nada solo estaba en su maquina entrenando.

Decidió ir a la ciudad a tomar aire necesitaba despejarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pasaron ya unos 30 minutos y la ciudad se encontraba muy transitada. Había mucha gente, se encontraba en el centro comercial fue viendo tiendas por tiendas hasta que una mano muy fuerte la agarro y la jalo a un pasillo en donde solo se encontraba una maquina de dulces. Marron solo miro a terrada y se desato de esas garras.

-Tu eres Samanta verdad-

-Wow ya soy famosa que bueno que me conozcas rubia tengo muchas cosas de que hablar contigo-

-De que-

-De lo único que nos une, Trunks-

-Que quieres de el-

-Todo, mira querida Tunks fue Mio primero, yo lo hice Mio primero, su primer beso, su primera ves haciendo el amor, su primer amor, yo soy la primera y la única en su vida, el solo te esta utilizando a ti para llevarte a la cama y punto eres su muñequita sexual y punto pero a la que el ama es ami-

-Estas bien segura de eso-

-Completamente-

-Mira si tu estuvieras tan enamorada de el nunca lo hubieras dejado, nunca lo hubieras dejado que sufra por ti, que se destroce por dentro, eso es amor para ti, y ahora que ya Trunks y yo estamos tratando de ser felices juntos tu quieres venir a separarnos, eso jamás te lo voy a permitir, nunca te voy a permitir que me quites a el amor de mi vida de mi lado, cuando yo quiero algo yo lo defiendo como sea, y Trunks es lo que yo mas amo en este mundo, que te quede claro-

-Eres una simple estupida, maldita te voy a quitar como sea, no importa como sea estupida-

-Eso lo veremos-

Marron se fue dejando a una Samanta furiosa, Se estaban declarando la guerra por un hombre.

Camino por la ciudad y llego a un parque donde no había mucha gente y esta ves otra mano la agarro por la boca y la arrastro hasta un baño público. El hombre la agarro por la manos y la pego contra la pared. Marron conocía muy bien a esa persona.

-Bruno-

-Al fin te veo mi amor-

-Que demonios quieres, suéltame-

-No mi amor ahora que te tengo tan cerca jamás te voy a dejar ir palomita ven acá-

-No quiero, suéltame que quieres de mí, déjame en paz-

-No bombón tu nunca serás de ese hombre- Bruno agarro y beso a Marron en la boca. Y luego tocaba sus senos seguida por sus partes intimas.

-Suéltame-dijo Marron mordiéndole el labio, y dándole una patada en sus bolas dejando caer a Bruno al piso, en el lavamanos se encontraba un tarro de jabón, Marron lo agarro y con mucha fuerza se lo rompió en la cabeza dejando a Un Bruno inconsciente y saliendo de hae inmediatamente. La casa le quedaba lejos y el único lugar cerca era la empresa de Trunks que quedaba a 3 cuadras del parque.

…..

Trunks se encontraba en la oficina como siempre pero esta ves estaba mirando por la gran ventana de cristal que quedaba atrás de su escritorio el cual se podía ver una gran ciudad. Agarro y marco en un teléfono celular el número de su casa.

Timbraba y timbraba y nadie respondía. Se empezó a preocupar. Entro una de sus secretarias personales (no es Susan) con un reporte.

-Jefe tiene visita-

-Quien es-

-Es una joven rubia-

-Dile que pase-

-Adelante-

-Mi amor-

-Marron amor que paso-dijo Trunks abrazándola.

-Amor vi a Bruno-dijo la chica en llantos y pegada a su hombre.

-¡Como!, ¿En donde?-

-Salí de la casa a tomar aire y fui al centro comercial luego de el parque y hay me lo encontré me agarro y me llevo al baño publico-

-Maldición y te toco-dijo un Trunks preocupado.

-Si-

-¿En donde?-

-Me beso y me toco mi parte intima-

-Ese maldito, estupido, asqueroso lo voy a matar-

-Mi amor perdóname-

-Como te escapaste de el-dijo Trunks dándole la espalda a Marron.

-Lo mordí y le metí una patada en las bolas y le rompí un tarro en la cabeza lo deje inconsciente-

-Maldito no le voy a permitir que te toque-

-Mi amor, cuando fui al centro comercial me encontré a tu ex

-A Samanta-

-Si-

-Y que te dijo-

-Te quiere de vuelta, me dijo que va a luchar por tenerte otra ves-

-Pero que ella no entiende ya yo le dije que no la quiero, no me interesa yo con la que quiero pasar mi vida es contigo-

-Trunks nunca me vas a dejar verdad-

-Mi amor tu eres mi mujer, mi vida, mi sol, mi luna, mi sueño, mi todo, mi universo, sin ti no soy nada bebe desde que llegaste a mi vida no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Te amo mi Marron te amo demasiado sin ti estoy vació- Marron con estas palabras se derramo en llanto y beso a su amor en un tierno y romántico beso.

.

Disculpen pero por favor quiero más Reviews: *-* Gracias por leer.


	16. Aliados

Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Disfruten.

.

-Te amo-

-Yo más-

Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina y se fuero a la misión Briefs quienes los estaban esperando para cenar juntos. Pero Marron aun estaba preocupada por Bruno y por Samanta. ¿Que pasara con ellos? No quería que la alejaran de Trunks y mucho menos que le hagan algo a el. Estaba mirando la ventanilla en la carro y miraba a Trunks aveces de reojo. Le parecía hermoso. Ese hombre tan bello esos ojos azules tan voluminosos es cuerpo que solo ella disfrutaba para ella solita. Le encantaba ese hombre. Si que lo amaba demasiado.

-Llegamos amor-

-Trunks-

-Si dime-

-¿Cuando Bruno te enfrente que vas hacer lo vas a matar o lo vas a denunciar?-

-Mi amor eso depende de las circunstancias-

-Si pero que harías por mi-

-Mi reina tú sabes que yo lo mato y lo entierro si ese sujeto te hace algo, ¿Pero porque preguntas? Acaso dudas de mí-

-Mi amor para nada te amo con el alma jamás dudaría de ti, y no es por nada-

-Bueno será mejor que entremos a la casa porque sino mi madre se enojara y mi padre nos deja sin comida-

.

-Tú debes ser Samanta García-dijo una voz desconocida para la chica. Un hombre vestido de negro se le acerco a ella mientras ella subía el elevador de su departamento.

-Si, Usted quien es-

-Me llamo Bruno Morales-

-Y que se le ofrece- pregunto la chica llegando a la puerta de su casa.

-Necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas que tenemos en común-

-Mire señor usted es muy lindo y todo pero no creo que usted y yo tengamos algo en común no lo conozco, con su permiso y que tenga buenas noches-

-Trunks Briefs y Marron Jinzo-

Esto causo que Samanta se detuviera y volviera a mirar a Bruno.

-Perdón, de donde usted conoce a Trunks Y a Marron-

-Creo que ahora quiere hablar conmigo-

-Si me interesa a ver pase-

-Gracias-

-Siéntase-El hombre asedio. Samanta fue a la cocina a buscar una botella de vino y dos copas. La sirvió en la y le paso una a Bruno.

-Muy bien que quiere que hablemos sobre ellos-dijo la chica acomodándose en otro sofá enfrente de el.

-Usted le interesa Trunks, verdad-

-Si demasiado, ¿Por?-

-A mi me interesa Marron-

-Wow y que quieres que haga al respecto-

-Tenemos que separarlos-

-Eso es lo que yo quiero-

-Tengo un plan-

-De que se trata-

-Voy a secuestrar a Marron-

-¡Como! Y como lo vas hacer-

-Hoy intente hacerlo pero no pude se me escapo, la agarre desapercibida estaba caminando por el parque y yo la estaba observando a que no hubiera nadie y la intente secuestra pero se me escapo-

-Muy bien quieres que haga algo-

-Si quiero que contactes a Trunks y que lo convenzas de que en realidad estas arrepentida de algo no se invéntate algo y lo vas a drogar te lo vas a llevar a la cama en la habitación en donde estés voy a instalar una cámara la cual se va a ver en el lugar en donde voy a tener a Marron y como ella esta enamorada hasta los estribos de el va a quedar súper mal y mi momento para aprovechar desde es momento lo va a odiar para siempre tu lo tienes a el y yo a ella-

-Me parece súper-

-Esta conmigo en esto-

-Claro-

Ambos chicos se miraban seductoramente y con las miradas buscaban esa sed de venganza entre el uno al otro.

.

-Marron estas bien amor te noto tensa nerviosa-

-No se me preocupa Bruno no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza…-Trunks le puso se dedo en la boca tratando de calmarla.

-No te preocupes es sujeto ya no te va hacer nada yo te voy a cuidar-

-Amor si ya se soy una tonta pero entiéndeme el me amenazo hoy aun sigue insistiendo conmigo y a ti te amenaza a cada momento mi amor claro que me tengo que preocupar- dijo la chica un poco histérica.

-Mi amor el es un simple humano y yo soy un sayajin sabes muy bien la diferencia-

-Si mi amor se me olvido, discúlpame-

-No hay por que, Princesa estas muy nerviosas-dijo el chico abrazando a su mujer y besándola tiernamente.

-Mi amor te necesito-dijo esta besándolo-Necesito tu cuerpo, que me hagas el amor, y que me hagas tuya-dijo la chica besándolo apasionadamente.-Cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo y solo pienso en ti y en nuestro amor-

-Mi reina tus deseos son ordenes esta noche soy tu esclavo-Trunks cargo a Marron por las piernas mientras la besaba por todo su cuerpo recorriendo cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que solo el tiene permitido tocar. Fue el primero y atento a Marron va a ser el único.

-Mi reina vamos a jugar un rato por favor-dijo el chico bien pícaro.

-Jajajajaaj Claro-

.

Aquí esta el otro capitulo.


End file.
